Cocktail de Tentación
by GabbyWonka
Summary: Willy y Gabrielle junto con su familia se van de vacaciones al caribe, donde ella conoce a un singular personaje que pone en serio peligro su perfecta relacion con Willy, seran capaces de superar este nuevo obstaculo en sus vidas?


TITULO: COCKTAIL DE TENTACION

Disclaimers: Willy Wonka no es mio claro refiriendome a derechos de autor, los demás personajes son de mi restorcida mente.

Nota:

Hola cuanto tiempo sin publicar nada, pues tuve un pequeño divague y escribi esta historia, no esta larga, claro en comparación con las anteriores, una vez mas mis amados personajes regresan, yo se que tal vez estén hartos, pero porque no le dan una oportunidad a mi historia y la leen? Gracias por adelantado si deciden darme un poco de su tiempo.

Que quede claro que esta no es una continuación de Vida sabor chocolate, es digamos un lapsus en la vida de los personajes. Aunque claro esta ligado.

Una ultima cosa, esta vez escribi en primera persona espero les agrade.

Agradecimientos: nunca he puesto al principio pero va siendo tiempo que lo haga, pues a mis amigas que me comprenden en mi locura y por aportar valiosas ideas para que mis historias sean de calidad, Vicky, Nuria y Fanny.

**"Cocktail de Tentación"**

Han pasado 2 semanas ya desde que Willy y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión y desde entonces el no me dirige la palabra, tan solo me saluda o dice algo cuando Wallace o Galad están presentes, pero es solo para fingir que todo esta bien, después de todo Willy siempre ha sido un experto en fingir emociones, jamás lo había hecho conmigo, pero ahora que lo hace… duele y lastima demasiado.

Por las noches cuando nos acostamos a dormir, el se mete primero a la cama mientras yo me doy un baño, cuando salgo por lo regular lo encuentro leyendo un libro o haciendo notas para dulces nuevos. Pero en cuanto me ve salir, se quita sus lentes de lectura apaga la luz que le corresponde y se recuesta en la cama, para cuando yo me meto junto a el, Willy ya me ha dado la espalda, poniendo una barrera invisible entre nosotros.

Dios! Como extraño sus conversaciones nocturnas, sus chistes, su voz… sus besos, su aliento… ahora no parecemos otra cosa que extraños compartiendo una cama. Así es como han sido los últimos 15 días, desde que llegue ese día a la fabrica de ver a Jack… se que no debí de haberlo hecho, pero teníamos que hablar de cosas que habían quedado inconclusas años atrás y que no podían seguirse dejando pendientes.

Es cierto, tuve una aventura con Jack hace 2 años, aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… Galad había cumplido 1 año cuando Willy decidió volver a salir de vacaciones en Starshine… el yate en el que nos fuimos de luna de miel cuando nos casamos, viajamos por el caribe esta vez por las calidas aguas de color turquesa. Fue ahí donde conocí a Jack… un marinero mercante… algunos lo llamaban hasta pirata, no se que fue lo que me atrajo de el, pues es tan diferente a Willy en todos los aspectos… absolutamente en todo.

-Hemos llegado niños! A caso no es hermoso? Ha-ha – dijo Willy con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Wally corrió hacia el que se encontraba parado en la cubierta del yate observando las cristalinas y azules aguas del caribe, mientras yo me acercaba también a ellos con Galad en los brazos, había decidido ponerle una ropa ligera y de color clara, para que no tuviera tanto calor.

-papa! Hace mucho calor! – le dijo Wallace a su lado mientras que con una mano se limpiaba el sudor que le escurría por la frente.

-ya lo se estrellita, así es el caribe, pero!... – dijo Willy con una sonrisa y me volteo a verme dedicándome una sonrisa, debido al viaje habíamos llegado al acuerdo que se cortaría el pelo para evitar un poco el calor, así es que después de mas de 12 años yo volvía verlo tal como lo había conocido esa noche que me infiltre a la fabrica, su pelo un poco húmedo por el ambiente hacia que el flequillo que caía por su frente hiciera pequeños rizos, llevaba unos pantalones blancos y una camisa de manga corta color beige, yo lo vi simplemente adorable y totalmente irresistible, verlo con otra ropa que no fueran sus excéntricos sacos, es algo que no se ve todos los días – pero… lo interesante de esto es que puedes refrescarte en el océano! Ha-ha, no es maravilloso? – le dijo a Wally con una amplia sonrisa. La expresión de nuestro hijo tal vez no fue lo que esperaba Willy pues de inmediato quito su sonrisa y se puso serio.

-Oh vamos, ve a tu camarote y cámbiate de ropa porque vamos a ir nadar – Willy lo tomo por los hombros le dio media vuelta y le dio un pequeño empujoncito para obligarlo a caminar – vamos, vamos!

-esta bien papa, esta bien – Wallace camino con resignación y se metió de nuevo al área de camarotes.

-No lo obligues si no quiere – le dije mientras me acercaba mas a el.

-pero si nunca lo ha hecho, como puede poner esa cara de rechazo! – al llegar a su lado le pase a Galad que gustosa acepto los brazos de su padre – Hola estrellita, como amaneciste hoy? – le dijo Willy con una suave y delicada voz mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente. Galad por su parte daba pequeñas risitas – a ti si te gusta el caribe verdad? No como a tu hermano.

Yo observaba la escena maravillada, Willy había cambiado tanto desde que nació Galad, bueno ya se que cambio mucho de cuando era un ermitaño en la fabrica, pero cuando esta junto a Galad, es un hombre mucho mas dulce.

-oh, oh… - dijo Willy apartando un poco a Galad – creo que alguien necesita un cambio de pañal, chasqueo tres veces los dedos y un oompa loompa apareció de inmediato – llévenla a cambiar si?

El oompa loompa se llevo a Galad cargándola con dificultad, siempre me había dado mucha gracia como la cargaban, pues un par de meses mas y ella estaría del mismo tamaño que ellos. Yo la seguí con la mirada hasta que la meterion al interior del yate.

-Willy, me sorprendes – le dije apoyándome en el borde del yate.

-porque? – me pregunto el.

-según recuerdo, una noche mientras tomábamos una copa de vino de fresa, me dijiste que odiabas el sol y mírate ahora, diciéndole a tu propio hijo que disfrute del sol y de las aguas del caribe.

-Ha-ha!... bueno… es que muchas cosas en mi vida cambiaron desde que estoy contigo – me dijo viéndome con sus hermosos ojos violeta. Yo subí mi mano para acariciar su suave cabello que en ese momento se veía un poco más oscuro de lo normal.

-que bueno que te hayas cortado el pelo, me encantas como te ves con el pelo corto.

-si no mal recuerdo yo me ofrecí a cortarme el pelo cuando regresaste a mi… pero tu no quisiste mi querida dama – Willy torció un poco los labios mientras hacia una sonrisa que difícilmente dejaba ver.

Sin poder evitarlo me acerque a el dándole un largo y lento beso, al separarnos el me volvió a complacer con esa sonrisa, sabia perfectamente que me encanta. Yo me abrace a el poniendo mi rostro sobre su hombro. Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada, salvo disfrutar de aquel abrazo, mi mirada se perdió en el turquesa del mar y veía el rítmico movimiento de las olas, cuando de pronto una fuerte corriente aire que hizo agitar mi ropa, un pantalón blanco al igual que el de Willy, salvo que yo llevaba una blusa color azul cielo, mi pelo que estaba recogido para evitar el calor, se soltó un poco. Fue entonces cuando levante la mirada del mar y me encontré por primera vez con Jack.

No muy lejos de Starshine otro bote acababa de llegar, Willy y yo no nos habíamos separado aun, pero yo seguía con la mirada fija en ese bote, que no era para nada parecido a nuestro yate, aquel bote era viejo y de un solo nivel, de pronto, del interior de aquel bote salio un hombre de pelo color oscuro, algo largo pero no tanto a como lo tenia Willy hacia unos días. El amarro el bote al puerto, acto seguido se paro en cubierta mirando hacia el cielo, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de los primeros rayos de sol del caribe. Mis ojos no podían despegarse de aquella figura masculina, que llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla gastado y una playera blanca que le quedaba holgada. Al parecer tenia bastante calor pues en dos movimientos se la quitó dejándola tirada sobre la cubierta, dejando ver su bronceada piel, no era exactamente un hombre musculoso de hecho a la distancia parecía tener la misma complexión que Willy. En ese momento por primera vez desde que me había casado con Willy desee estar con alguien mas, para ser mas precisa, quería conocer a aquel hombre del bote que acaba de arribar.

Inconcientemente comencé a acariciar la espalda de Willy y de alguna manera imaginando que era la espalda bronceada de aquel hombre.

-Gabby… aun es temprano… - me dijo Willy mirándome de reojo, pero yo seguía con la vista clavada en alguien más.

-es que acaso no puedo acariciar a mi esposo? – le dije sin verlo.

Willy se dio cuenta que algo raro pasaba, me dejo de abrazar y volteo su mirada hacia donde estaba la mía, de alguna forma el hombre del bote se dio cuenta que lo estaba observando, alzo una mano e hizo una seña de saludo dirigida a mi.

-lo conoces? – me pregunto Willy extrañado.

-no, para nada, jamás lo había visto – dije con una media sonrisa devolviéndole el saludo con una mano.

-entonces? Porque lo saludas? – me dijo tomándome de la mano y terminando con aquel primer encuentro visual.

-no lo se… es por educación… - Willy me observo de una manera severa – que Willy… no me digas que estas celoso…

-Ja! Yo? Claro que no! – dijo el poniendo cara de haber sido insultado.

-vamos Willy, acéptalo, estas celoso… - le dije comenzando a picar sus costillas – vamos… vamos… acéptalo!

-no, ya te dije que no! – el tomo mis manos y se acerco y me dio un apasionado beso. Después yo volví a abrazarlo pudiendo ver así nuevamente al hombre que minutos atrás me había saludado, para mi sorpresa se había acostado sobre la cubierta, cuando sintió mi mirada se recargo sobre sus codos y me miro fijamente, bajándose un poco los lentes oscuros, una sonrisa cruzo su rostro. Yo le sonreí justo antes de que Willy me cambiara de posición.

-deja de verlo, si no de verdad me pondré celoso… - me dijo muy serio, esta vez sabia que no estaba jugando – ve a ver si esta todo bien con los niños, ya han tardado demasiado.

Esas palabras parecían tener un tono machista acaso? Preferí no averiguarlo y me metí a los camarotes, de reojo pude ver como Willy miraba hacia aquel bote. No me imagino que pensamientos tendría Willy aunque días después lo iba a descubrir.

El resto del día lo pasamos de lo más lindo, jugando con Wallace y Galad en el mar, construyendo castillos de arena, que misteriosamente se parecían mucho al exterior de la fábrica. Al final del día resulto que a Wally le encanto el caribe.

Esa noche mientras mirábamos las estrellas desde el yate, no pude evitar ver hacia donde seguía anclado el bote del hombre que había llamado tanto mi atención por la mañana.

-creo que debemos cambiarnos de lugar… ese exhibicionista no me agrada – dijo Willy al ver que yo estaba de nuevo viendo hacia el otro barco.

-ay Willy… - fue lo único que dije mientras me ponía de pie con Galad en los brazos, pues se había quedado dormida mientras Willy les hablaba de las estrellas a sus estrellas… cuando el dijo esa frase, me encanto como se oyó de sus labios, prácticamente era poesía pura dedicada a sus hijos – vamos a acostar a los niños te parece?

Willy se puso de pie también, cargando a Wally que se había quedado dormido, debido al gran agotamiento causado por las actividades del día.

Esa noche y el día siguiente no volví a saber aquel hombre, hasta la tercera noche, estábamos los 4 cenando en un restaurante cerca del mar, la velada estaba por finalizar, Willy había pedido la cuenta mientras yo estaba en el tocador. Cuando sali, observe que el hombre del bote estaba en la barra tomando una bebida. Tratando de ignorarlo pase junto a el para dirigirme a la mesa donde estaba mi familia, aunque sentí la mirada de el cuando pase a su lado ni siquiera lo vi de reojo.

-bueno niños veámonos, es hora de dormir… verdad Wally?

-papa… ya te dije… - Wallace dio un gran bostezo que se lo contagio a su hermana – que no tengo sueño.

-Ha-ha! Si como tu digas, vamonos – el cargo a Galad y tomo a Wallace de la mano – Gabby? Nos vamos?

En ese momento mi sentido común, mi lado racional, mi cerebro se podría decir, me abandonaron. Si quería conocer a aquel hombre, esa era la oportunidad de oro y que no iba a desaprovechar.

-Si adelántense… creo que deje mi celular en el tocador, ahora los alcanzo – dije fingiendo no encontrar mi teléfono – lo buscare.

-esta bien, te esperamos en Starshine… - Willy salio del restaurante dejándome el camino libre… no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Camine de regreso hacia el tocador, donde me encontré de nuevo con el… al parecer el había escuchado mi conversación con Willy, pues sus primeras palabras fueron un tanto desconcertantes.

-con que dejaste tu celular en el baño… solo espero que tu esposo no lo encuentre en su camarote – dijo el dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-bueno… creo que es mi problema no crees? – le dije parándome a su lado.

-claro… yo nada mas digo… por cierto me llamo Jack – ese fue el momento que descubrí su nombre, el me vio directamente y pude ver con claridad los rasgos finos que tenia, así como su bigote y barba bien cuidados – cual es tu nombre?

-Gabrielle… - le dije con un poco de duda – Gabrielle Wonka.

-vaya, vaya, mira nada mas, con que tu eres la esposa del mas famoso chocolatero del mundo, déjame decirte que no los reconocí en un principio. Según recuerdo, Wonka tenía un ridículo corte de pelo, pero al parecer no estoy actualizado en las noticias.

-pues tienes toda la razón…

-quieres un trago? déjame invitarte uno…. – Jack pidió un par de tragos iguales al que se estaba tomando hacia un momento.

-oh no gracias, es muy amable de tu parte, pero mi familia me esta esperando – hice un intento de salir de ahí, pero el me detuvo con una mano.

-vamos, ya le has mentido acerca del celular, quédate un rato o tomate un trago conmigo.

-pero ni siquiera te conozco…

-esa es la mejor parte, no necesitamos conocernos para tomar una copa, y de paso hasta podríamos llegar a dejar de ser unos desconocidos...

Yo no dije nada, puse mis labios sobre el vaso que contenía aquel exótico cocktail, tenía un sabor amargo pero no me desagradaba en lo absoluto.

-Ron con coco – me dijo al leer la duda en mis ojos.

-es bueno.

-lo se, es mi creación

Yo termine la bebida y con una sonrisa me pare de la barra y me dispuse a irme.

-gracias por la bebida pero de verdad tengo que regresar al lado de mi esposo – Jack hizo una señal de aprobación con la cabeza y me sonrió.

-fue un gusto conocerte Gabrielle… ves? Ahora gracias a esta bebida ya no somos más desconocidos.

-tienes razón, adiós – me despedí y comencé a caminar a la salida.

-hasta luego, nos vemos, Gabrielle…

No quise voltear mas y seguí caminando… en el camino a Starshine reflexione respecto a lo que había acabado de hacer… acaso quería volver a verlo? Seria capaz de buscarlo? La brisa marina había enfriado un poco, la noche cubría por completo la playa, instintivamente cruce los brazos y seguí caminado, cuando de pronto escuche la voz de Willy a mis espaldas.

-lo encontraste… - me dijo, su voz hizo que diera un respingo pues no esperaba oírla de la nada.

-el celular… no… este no, porque recordé que lo había dejado en Starshine – me di vuelta para poder verlo.

-ya se que el celular esta en Starshine… te preguntaba si lo encontraste a el – me dijo cruzando sus manos delante suyo.

-el? Quien? – fingí no saber de que me hablaba.

-no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a el… entendido? – su voz sonaba firme y con autoridad sobre mi.

-a que te refieres

-ya te dije, esta noche nos moveremos de lugar – el comenzó a caminar dejándome atrás, no me quedaba duda que había presenciado mi encuentro con Jack. Si hubiera sabido que esa noche era el principio de muchos problemas mas definitivamente hubiera parado… pero no lo hice… yo quería mas.

Esa noche Willy estuvo un poco distante conmigo, pero no le di mayor importancia, a la mañana siguiente cuando me asome por la ventana observe que durante la noche nos habíamos cambiado de lugar, ahora la costa se veía lejana.

-te dije que no me gustaba estar junto a ese exhibicionista… - dijo Willy parándose a detrás de mi.

-aquí tenemos una hermosa vista, además que no hay ruido… - le dije yo como si no le diera importancia al súbito cambio de posición.

-exacto! Ha-ha!

Después de esa pequeña conversación matutina el volvió a ser el de antes, el día nuevo trajo consigo nuevas actividades que Willy tenían planeadas, buceo, ski, entre otros juegos en los que Willy y Wally se divertían.

-Willy estoy aburrida de estar en el yate, podríamos ir a tierra a caminar un poco? – le dije harta de estar viendo solo mar.

-Ey! Pero que buena idea! SI vamos!

Considerando que aun era temprano decidimos llevarnos a Wallace, Galad estaba tomando una siesta, así es que no quisimos despertarla. De inmediato Willy dio la orden de preparar el bote auxiliar y en cuestión de minutos, los 3 íbamos de regreso a tierra, en el camino reflexione mi verdadera razón por la que estar en tierra. Jack, quería volver a verlo aunque fuera por una fracción de segundo.

La brisa del mar que salpicaba el bote al romper las olas me devolvieron a la realidad, Wally iba sentado a mi lado, mientras Willy estaba en la parte delantera llevando la dirección del bote.

Al llegar a tierra decidimos que iríamos a un Mall cercano al puerto, un lugar perfecto para caminar y distraerse. Yo miraba hacia todos lados, inspeccionado visualmente todas las tiendas en busca de Jack, en momentos me sentía culpable conmigo misma pues a pesar de llevar a mi esposo al lado yo tenía en mente a otro hombre.

Al final me di por vencida y me hice a la idea de que probablemente Jack se había cambiado ya de puerto. Para tratar de sacarlo de mi mente me acerque a Willy y le susurre al oído si quería un delicioso vino para disfrutar en Starshine. El me miro y me dijo que si.

-bien, en ese caso vamos a la tienda de vinos que estaba atrás – le dije dándome media vuelta para regresar sobre mis pasos.

-ve tu y cómpralo, no quiero que Wally entre a esa tienda.

-mmmm esta bien, esperen afuera, no tardare mucho.

Camine en dirección de los vinos, cuando entre a la tienda, el delicado aroma a alcohol fino lleno mis pulmones, aspire un poco y camine hacia la sección de vinos de sabores, yo trataba de buscar un vino sabor fresa, simplemente para recordar la vez que tome la primera copa con Willy. Mientras leía los fabricantes una voz me saco de mis recuerdos.

-vaya, que coincidencia encontrarte Gabrielle… - levante la vista y me encontré con Jack

-así es… escojo un vino para mi esposo y yo – le dije con una tímida sonrisa

-ah ya veo… planeando una cena romántica?

-lo que hagamos mi esposo y yo no tienes porque saberlo – yo tome una posición defensiva.

-calma yo solo decía… pero si quieres mi opinión experta… - Jack me mostró una botella que llevaba en la mano – el ron, es el mejor… pienso que el vino de sabor es para débiles, muy delicado… - el se acerco mas a mi invadiendo mi espacio personal – los que toman vino de sabor… prefiero no decir que me parece que son y reservarme mi comentario… en cambio el ron es fuerte, pero sin duda alguna mas delicioso que el vino de sabor – Jack rozo apenas mis labios con la botella de ron que llevaba en la mano.

-muy respetable tu opinión pero mi yo prefiero el vino de fresa…

-como puedes decir eso… acaso ya has probado algún ron? – ambos estábamos hablando con un código que nada tenia que ver con los vinos.

-no, pero hasta ahora solo tomo vino de fresa… el favorito de mi esposo – a pesar de que en un principio yo quería verlo, ahora al tener esa conversación sabia que si seguíamos hablando me arrepentiría después.

-ven a mi bote Gabrielle y podrás probar el ron, un buen ron… no como el insípido vino de fresa… - en ese momento mi mano golpeo fuertemente su mejilla que hizo que su rostro quedara hacia un lado, afortunadamente no había gente alrededor, pero el comentario que hizo ameritaba eso y mas, pero no podía crear una escena en ese lugar… después de todo, Willy y mi hijo me esperaban afuera.

-no te vuelvas a expresar así de mi esposo… o te arrepentirás… - le dije en tono amenazador

-que me harías Gabrielle? Dime que es lo que me harías… - Jack se acerco aun mas a mi, al parecer mi bofetada no le había afectado en lo mas mínimo – se en que manera me miras… aun estando el débil de tu esposo contigo… - ese ultimo comentario hizo que la ira recorriera mis venas y cuando iba a alzar mi mano para propinarle un golpe, el intercepto mi mano – ven a mi bote esta noche… - su aliento chocaba contra mi rostro, se acerco aun mas a mi, entre abrió sus labios justo en el momento que pensé que me iba a besar, los desvió dándome un rápido beso en la comisura de los míos. Después de esto el siguió caminando, continuando con sus compras.

Mis pulsaciones cardiacas aumentaron, casi podía oír mi corazón latiendo con fuerza, ese encuentro con Jack no me lo esperaba, y aunque sus comentarios fueron insultantes, de una forma bizarra hizo que me atrajera aun más que antes.

Tome esta vez sin ver el vino de fresa camine hacia la caja, efectué el pago y salí lo mas rápido posible, donde de inmediato me encontré con Willy.

-que bueno que saliste, Wally esta comprando dulces.

-si… perdón por la tardanza… tuve un contratiempo… ya sabes, los vendedores inútiles… por cierto, donde esta Wally? – pregunte arrastrando las palabras aun un tanto nerviosa por mi anterior encuentro.

-ya te dije que esta comprando dulces… que pasa? Te sientes bien? Estas sonrojada – Willy tomo mi rostro con su mano y me vio con detenimiento.

-ha-ha! Si, es solo que… me dieron una prueba de un vino adentro, supongo que fue demasiado para mi – mis palabras lejos de calmarme solo me hicieron pensar en Jack.

-y? te gusto? – y Willy tampoco ayudaba mucho.

En ese momento apareció Wally y di gracias a Dios por poder terminar con aquel incomodo tema.

-Wally, que compraste? – le pregunte poniéndome a su altura.

-ah, chocolates, paletas, galletas… tu sabes dulces de mi papa – me dijo mostrándome una bolsa llena de productos Wonka.

-Willy que no traías en el yate dulces para los niños? – me puse de pie y tome una mano de Wally, mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia la salida.

-si, mi papa tiene dulces en el yate, pero es mas divertido comprarlos! – dijo Wally mientras abría una paleta morada con un extrajo liquido que se movía al centro.

-hace shopping de dulces, ha-ha! Conoces a alguien que le guste hacer shopping? – me pregunto Willy con una sonrisa refiriéndose a mi.

-mmmm déjame pensar… no creo que no – y segundos después solté una carcajada.

-a papa… - dijo Wally saboreando su paleta – la mujer que me vendió los dulces me dijo que cuando salieras del Mall, mejor corrieras – esa frase nos extraño y cuando salimos del Mall supimos porque.

-Miren! Ahí esta Willy Wonka! – un grupo de gente esperaba a las puertas

-no otra vez… todo iba tan bien… - dijo Willy entre dientes, cargo a Wally y me tomo de la mano, efectivamente la mujer de los dulces tenia razón, debimos correr hasta el taxi mas próximo. Entre la multitud y el alboroto alcance a distinguir a Jack que observaba con atención la escena.

Dentro del taxi, mientras Willy y Wally abrían y comían dulces, yo no podida dejar de pensar en mi reciente encuentro con Jack, sus palabras seguían dando vueltas en mi cabeza "ven a mi bote esta noche", cerré por un instante los ojos tratando de aclarar mis ideas, cuando el taxi se detuvo, habíamos llegado al puerto.

Willy pago la tarifa y los 3 caminamos hacia donde habíamos dejado el bote. Subimos e inmediatamente Willy comenzó a navegar de regreso a starshine, yo fije mi vista en el horizonte donde la luna se reflejaba en el mar, el aire movía suavemente mi cabello y sentía un poco de frió, algo irónico estando en el caribe, pero al parecer yo no era la única, Wally se abrazo a mi buscando calentarse un poco, yo lo abrace y bese en la cabeza.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a Starshine, sin embargo Wallace se había quedado dormido, al parecer tanta actividad lo había dejado exhausto. Sin decirle nada Willy fue quien lo cargo y llevo a su camarote. Mientras yo amarraba el bote a Starshine, no tenia caso guardarlo si íbamos a estar usándolo frecuentemente. Una vez terminada esa sencilla tarea, tome lo poco que habíamos comprado y camine por la cubierta del yate hasta llegar a la cocina, normalmente estaría llena de oompas loompas, pero era tarde y todos se habían retirado a dormir. La cocina era extraña, pues todo estaba acondicionado para que los oompas loompas pudieran desplazarse y maniobrar sin problemas.

-Te espero en el camarote… y trae ese vino que compraste en el mall – yo asentí con la cabeza y el desapareció de la cocina, me tarde un poco en encontrar un destapacorchos y un par de copas, pero al final las halle.

De camino al camarote me sentía extraña, como si algo en mi interior fuera diferente, me parecía que estaba en una historia surrealista, tal vez era el presentimiento de lo que esa noche iba a ocurrir.

Entre sin hacer ruido al camarote, las luces estaban muy bajas, tanto que apenas podía ver un metro delante de mi, busque con la mirada a Willy, pero no lo encontré, seguí caminando con precaución frente a mi estaba la puerta al pequeño balcón que tenia nuestro camarote, la puerta estaba cubierta por una delgada tela que no recordaba que estuviera ahí por la mañana.

-Willy? – lo llame al no verlo.

-por aquí… - me dijo al tiempo que me abría la puerta y alzaba aquella tela dejándome pasar. Al salir sentí el cambio de temperatura, de fresco interior del yate al exterior y calido ambiente. Al ver el balcón quede maravillada, este no era iluminado por ninguna clase de lámpara, tan solo por la brillante luz de la luna que en ese momento se encontraba justo delante de nosotros.

-porque estas aquí? Y porque tienes todas las luces casi apagadas? – le pregunte dándole la botella de vino y el destapacorchos.

-porque la luna esta hermosa esta noche – Willy destapo sin dificultad la botella y comenzó a servir un poco de vino en nuestras copas – al igual que tu.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, Willy subió su mano y acaricio mi mejilla, apenas rozándola, yo cerré mis ojos al sentir su suave contacto. Un momento después bajo su mano y tomo una de las dos copas que estaba sosteniendo.

-recuerdas esa noche cuando bebimos por primera vez una copa de vino de fresa? – me dijo viéndome a los ojos y mientras movía lentamente la copa y oliendo el vino de fresa que contenía.

-claro que si Willy, como podría olvidarla… tu me habías contado acerca de tu infancia y habíamos tenido una hermosa comida en el cuarto ideal…. Después fuimos a cenar al hermoso comedor de la fábrica, donde tuvimos una hermosa cena… y al final pasamos al cuarto adjunto, donde nos besamos por primera vez.

-exacto… - Willy se acerco a mi y me beso sin prisa, disfrutando cada instante, pero yo… yo no me sentía cómoda con la situación, trate de aparentar que nada pasaba, esperando que Willy no lo notara.

-y recuerdas por quien brindamos? – continuo diciendo el, yo solté una pequeña carcajada.

-cielos Willy, esa noche brindamos por muchas cosas…

-cierto, hasta que se nos acabo el vino, pero te acuerdas por quien?

-recuerdo que brindamos, por ti, por mi, por Slugworth… - yo volví a reír – que irónico verdad? Aamm deja recordar…. Y creo que …

-por la luna… - dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-esa noche – comenzó a decir el – brindamos por la luna, por ti y por mi, pero esta noche quiero que brindemos por nosotros y que la luna sea testigo de eso… Por nosotros.

-por nosotros – dije yo también, tocamos levemente nuestras copas y bebimos el vino.

-ajam… esta fuerte – dijo Willy

-si algo

-creo que solo estoy acostumbrado a mi suave vino de fresa – ese comentario de Willy hizo que recordara las palabras de Jack "ven a mi bote Gabby y podrás probar el ron, un buen ron… no como el insípido vino de fresa…"

-Gabby? Te sientes bien? El vino estuvo demasiado fuerte? – me dijo el tomándome del brazo.

-no, no claro que no, es solo que… no se tuve una especie de deja vu, no me hagas caso, estoy loca.

-segura? Has estado extraña desde que salimos del mall, te sientes mal? Quieres que venga el medico? – me pregunto el preocupado.

-no, de verdad estoy bien, mejor vamos a seguir bebiendo este vino de fresa.

-como desees – el sirvió mas vino en nuestras copas, a pesar de que la mía aun tenia mas de la mitad.

Yo no sabia si el vino de fresa que compre no era bueno o a mí me parecía insípido, al parecer era yo pues Willy seguía bebiendo con singular alegría.

-no quieres mas Gabby? – me dijo Willy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el vino me indicaban que estaba a punto de sobrepasar su limite.

-no gracias

-oh porque vamos, un poquito mas – me decía mientras trataba de vaciar lo ultimo del vino en mi copa, yo la retire y la tape con mi mano libre.

-bien entonces… todo esto será para mi ha-ha! – Willy se todo el vino, haciendo que su copa quedara a punto de derramarse.

-no se si deberías terminarte tu solo todo eso

-pues tu no quisiste y no hay porque desperdiciar – el dio un largo sorbo a su copa, al final dio un pequeño grito, señal que había llegado a su limite.

-dame eso Willy, has bebido demasiado por esta noche – trate de quitarle la copa de la mano pero el no me lo permitió.

-no, no, nada de eso mi querida esposa, este vino solo ira a un lugar, mi sistema circulatorio – el volvió a dar otro sorbo, acabándose casi por completo el vino.

-Willy por favor, no seas infantil.

El se recargo en el bandaral del yate tambaleándose un poco, por lo visto esa noche no estaba dispuesto a escucharme.

-vaya… que calor hace verdad? – el dejo la copa justo en el borde del bandaral y se desabrocho 3 botones de su camisa, mis ojos no pudieron evitar observar su piel con un suave bronceado. Willy tomo su copa y tomo lo que restaba del vino.

-listo ya no hay vino lo ves? – dijo el dejando una vez su copa en el borde – ahora… porque no vamos adentro? – me dijo caminando hacia mi, al primer paso que dio por poco cae, tan solo se alcanzo a sostener del borde del yate, haciendo que la copa cayera al mar.

-te dije que dejaras de beber, pero no me hiciste caso – me acerque a el para evitar que el siguiera caminando.

-ay por favor, no me regañes como si fueras mi mama… mejor ven… ven – el me abrazo pasando su brazos alrededor de mi. Pude percibir un aroma que no había percibido hasta ese momento, un suave y delicado olor a fresa y chocolate, así como el aroma del alcohol que circulaba por el cuerpo de Willy.

-mejor vamos adentro antes de que caigas por la borda – con tropezones logramos llegar al interior de nuestro camarote

Recosté a Willy en la cama, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, me jalo haciendo que cayera sobre el y comenzó a besarme desesperadamente, algo que nunca había hecho, ahora no solo era incomoda la situación, sino que no podía evitar el pensamiento de que los labios de Jack, invadidos por el ron sabrían parecidos a los de Willy con esas copas de mas, o talvez hasta serian mejor.

Trate de alejar esas ideas de mi mente y dejarme llevar por Willy como siempre, pero esta vez algo sucedía que no me dejaba desenvolverme por completo, de pronto ya no pude seguir besándolo, y lo aparte de mi…

-no Willy así no… estas borracho

-que pasa..Gabby… que tiene que ver eso?

-lo siento - Salí de regreso al balcón para tomar un poco de aire fresco y calmar mis pensamientos, no era posible que al estar con el, solo pudiera pensar en aquel hombre del cual solo sabía su nombre.

-Gabby?... Estas bien?-Willy salió tras de mi, sosteniéndose la pared para no caer.

-Si… es solo que…

-es por el, verdad?- obviamente se estaba dando cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando, así que no me quedo mas que guardar silencio mientras le daba la espalda.

-Gabby, contéstame! Es por el? Ese exhibicionista navegante!

-ay Willy por favor! No seas ridículo! Ni siquiera lo conozco! – esas palabras me hicieron darme la vuelta y enfrentarlo.

-pues pareciera que si, te sigue a todas partes, y tu a el!

-por supuesto que no! No digas tonterías!

-crees que no me di cuenta que estaba en la tienda de vinos?

-ay Willy por favor! Eso solo fue una coincidencia! Aquí toda la gente de vacaciones compra en las mismas tiendas! es lógico que coincidamos… – tonta explicación lo sabia y Willy no se iba a tragar eso, por muy borracho que estuviera.

-pues como que ya fue demasiada casualidad, no crees?

-bueno señor Wonka! Si no me va a creer y vas a seguir diciendo que no son coincidencias Perfecto! De ahora en adelante no iremos de compras, iremos solo si alguien necesita algo!

-eso quisieras para poder verlo sin tener que evadirme, no?

-Basta William! No permitiré que me sigas hablando así! Si hubiera algo entre nosotros, créeme, ya te hubieras enterado. Pero tu mejor que nadie sabe que no es así! Además no pienso seguir discutiendo, estas borracho…

Lo hice a un lado y salí del camarote en dirección a donde estaba el bote auxiliar, necesitaba ordenar mi cabeza que estaba tan revuelta y llena de sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado Willy y todo el compromiso de mi matrimonio y nuestra familia, por el otro Jack, con ese sentimiento de libertad y aventura, aquella sensación que no vivía desde hace años, subí al bote, metí la llave al encendido y arranque a gran velocidad con dirección a la costa.

Mientras el bote rompía las olas nocturnas y pequeñas gotas salpicaban mi rostro, me cuestionaba a mi misma porque hacia lo que estaba haciendo, lo peor fue que no tuve una respuesta a eso, con Willy tengo todo lo que deseo, amor, cariño, respeto y dos hermosos hijos, entonces porque iba en una dirección donde podría perder todo eso? Una vez más no me pude dar una respuesta.

Cuando me di cuenta la costa ya estaba frente a mi, reduje la velocidad mientras buscaba un lugar para amarrar el bote y justamente había un lugar disponible al lado del bote de Jack, era acaso que el destino me estaba jugando una broma? Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me puse de pie y camine sobre la cubierta para asegurar el bote, para mi sorpresa cuando mire hacia el muelle Jack estaba de pie mirándome.

-permíteme ayudarte – Jack tomo las sogas y aseguro el bote al muelle, después me ofreció una mano para ayudarme a salir del bote – pensé que no ibas a venir Gabrielle.

Yo permanecí en silencio mientras caminábamos los pocos pasos hasta llegar a su bote, una vez mas se ofreció a ayudarme a subir.

-por favor, ponte cómoda

Mire a mi alrededor buscando un lugar donde sentarme, el lugar se encontraba hecho un caos, iluminado con tan solo velas, a pesar de que no era grande las cosas estaban regadas por todos lados, la pequeña cocineta estaba llena de trastes para cocinar, vasos y platos estaban regados por todo el pequeño cuarto. Cuando logre encontrar una silla con mi mirada note que estaba cubierta casi por completo de ropa. Pegado a la pared un gran librero lleno de libros con pastas gastadas y hojas amarillas, sin duda muy antiguos.

-perdona mi desastre de haber sabido que ibas a aceptar mi invitación habría ordenado un poco – dijo el y camino hasta donde estaba su cama, las sabanas de color verde olivo estaban mal extendidas, Jack quito las cosas que había sobre ella y las puso encima de la mesa – por favor toma asiento

Yo camine y me senté en la cama, mi primera impresión era que todo lo que había dentro de ese cuarto era de segunda mano.

-porque pensaste que no iba a venir? – dije mis primeras palabras desde que mi llegada.

-bueno… te diré porque, primero pensé que serias capaz de todo, pero después me di cuenta que aunque querías verme tus principios o tu ética no te permitirían venir aquí.

-pues déjame decirte que estas hablando sin siquiera conocerme.

-claro que te conozco! - Dijo el y se sentó a mi lado.

-no puedes decir eso, hemos hablado un par de veces y nos hemos visto igual numero de veces y dices conocerme?

-si, quieres que te diga como eres?

-inténtalo pero estoy segura fallaras.

-bueno nada pierdo con intentarlo, aquí voy… tu eres una mujer a la que no le gusta estar quieta en un mismo sitio, seguramente eres de una familia adinerada, conociste a Wonka en alguna especie de baile, cena o algo por estilo, el te conquisto con lujosos y caros regalos, al final accediste casarte con el, tu familia debió de haber estado muy feliz, durante un tiempo fueron felices, tuvieron a sus hijos, pero ahora Wonka ocupa todo su tiempo en manejar una empresa tan grande de dulces, dejándote a un lado, es rara la vez que esta con ustedes y cuando lo hace los quiere llenar de lujos para suplantar su ausencia, es por eso que hace días cuando me viste llame tu atención porque? te voy a decir porque, porque yo represento todo lo que Wonka no es, un hombre de verdad.

Cuando el termino de decir su supuesta descripción, solté una carcajada pues era inevitable.

-porque te ríes? Es porque tengo toda la razón?

-Jack… no todo gira alrededor tuyo… y la verdad no se que hago aquí, será mejor que me vaya – le dije mientras me ponía de pie

-te vas porque? Es que acaso mi predicción fue cierta?

-como? No no, tu predicción como tu la llamas, es… digamos 10 verdad y a lo mejor te estoy dando demasiado crédito.

-a no? Entonces dime, como eres… o no mejor aun primero dime como crees que soy.

-no, la verdad no tengo ganas de hacerte una descripción psicológica como eres.

-oh vamos quiero escuchar tu punto de vista.

-bueno un punto de vista, a decir como es tu vida es diferente y creo que eso si puedo hacer en este momento.

-ok, adelante

-bien, por lo que veo, eres un hombre que no dirige su propia vida, siempre deja que la vida lo lleve a el, no tienes un buen trabajo, de hecho no se si trabajes, tus hábitos son malos porque no tienes a nadie quien impresionar, viajas por el mundo buscando aventuras… - al escuchar mis propias palabras me quede en silencio - … una aventura… - volví a repetir con voz muy baja.

-vaya Gabrielle me sorprendes, creo que has acertado en un 90 como lo haces?

-yo… yo… tuve un curso de cómo saber las costumbres de las personas… hace muchos años.

-vaya que interesante… puedo preguntar porque?

-puedes preguntar pero yo no te voy a responder.

-uy… que difícil eres, me pregunto si a Wonka le costo igual de trabajo hablar contigo, por primera vez.

Jack no me dio oportunidad de contestar, porque se puso de pie y camino hacia la pequeña alacena que estaba junto a la cocina. Saco una botella de ron, la misma que llevaba en la tarde en aquella tienda del mall.

-toma – me ofreció un vaso y comenzó a servir el ron en el – has venido por esto y no pienso decepcionarte.

El se sentó a mi lado con un vaso también en su mano.

-ahora, prueba este ron… - Jack bebió primero y yo lo imite, debo admitir que ese ron estaba muy bueno – y que te parece?

-es bueno

-mejor que el vino de fresa verdad? – yo lo mire a los ojos, y después baje mi mirada hacia sus labios.

-eso no te lo puedo decir… - le dije en voz baja.

-aun… - Jack se acerco a mi y beso mis labios, un suave toque apenas, el se separo de mi y observo mi reacción, momento después volvió a ponerse de pie y camino hacia la pequeña puerta por donde habíamos entrado y le puso el seguro, si estaba pensando en regresar al yate, ahora era demasiado tarde, el regreso sobre sus pasos y apago un par de velas en su camino, cuando llego frente a mi, se arrodillo y coloco entre mis piernas, retiro el vaso de ron de mi mano y lo dejo al lado de cama, yo baje mi mirada avergonzada y mire mi mano donde dos anillos brillaban, Jack se dio cuenta de eso, tomo mi mano y los retiro, dejando ver una franja mas blanca de piel donde no daba el sol.

Jack volvió a besarme, esta vez correspondí a ese beso, lentamente me recostó sobre la cama, su aliento me recordaba ese cocktail que probé en la tarde, un aroma a coco y a ron, el comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, se sentía tan extraño pero a la vez tan placentero tener unas manos diferentes a las de Willy.

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, prácticamente estaba echando al caño, mi relación con Willy, estaba dejando a perder todo lo que tenia todo por una aventura de una noche.

Jack comenzó a desabrocharme la blusa poco a poco, dejando al descubierto mi torso, el dejo de besarme en los labios y comenzó a bajar. Sus besos caricias me hacían temblar, sus manos jamás estaban en un solo lugar y recorrían zonas de mi cuerpo que parecían no tener sensibilidad hasta que Jack llegaba a ellas. El paro un momento y se quito su camisa con rapidez, pude ver su piel perfectamente bronceada, regreso a besarme en el cuello mientras yo acariciaba su espalda.

-Jack… para por favor… no puedo hacer esto – dije con dificultad, el guardo silencio y regreso a besarme en los labios, yo correspondí a su beso, por un momento lo compare con el de Willy, simplemente no pude evitarlo.

-no puedes decir eso, si ya estas aquí… - Jack me despojo del resto de mi ropa, al igual que la suya le hizo compañía a la mía.

-Jack… - dije yo con los ojos cerrados esperando que todo fuera un sueño, un placentero y bizarro sueño, pero no era así, estaba a punto de entregarme a alguien mas, a alguien que no era mi esposo, a algo que significa todo lo contrario de una buena esposa – Jack…

-si no querías hacer esto, no hubieras venido… ahora no hay vuelta atrás…

Mi cuerpo temblaba por completo, no solo por el contacto de mi cuerpo con el de el, sino también por el nerviosismo y la presión de estar haciendo algo prohibido.

-Dios… - dije entre suspiros.

-dime Gabrielle… que es mejor?... el ron… o el vino… - Jack comenzó a hablar con dificultad junto a mi oído – dímelo! Quien es mejor Wonka o yo!

Aunque Jack estaba haciendo que viera las estrellas sin siquiera abrir los ojos, no le iba a dejar saber lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo.

Al terminar el volvió a preguntar pero yo no le dije nada, tan solo le di la espalda y me quede mirando un punto fijo en la pequeña habitación. Poco a poco el sueño me venció quedando dormida en la cama de otro hombre.

Por la pequeña ventana que daba al exterior pude observar que el sol estaba a punto de salir, trate de enfocar mejor y comprobé que estaba a punto de amanecer, me di la vuelta y note que Jack me observaba.

-debo irme, no puedo permanecer mas tiempo aquí – le dije mientras me cubría con las sabanas de la cama.

-quédate y ve el amanecer conmigo, no te arrepentirás – al principio dude un poco pero al final accedí, de cualquier forma el daño estaba hecho y no habría diferencia si me quedaba un par de minutos mas.

Jack y yo vimos el amanecer que de cierta forma estaba marcando una nueva etapa de mi vida, después de esa noche nada, absolutamente nada seria igual.

-de verdad tengo que irme… - me pare de la cama con la sabana aun envuelta en mi cuerpo, busque mi ropa y me metí al pequeño baño que había al lado, me di una rápida ducha y mientras me ponía la ropa unos golpes secos sonaron afuera.

Escuche como Jack se ponía de pie y tropezaba con las cosas que había tiradas.

-Abre la puerta! – cuando escuche esa frase reconocí al instante la voz, era Willy, estaba afuera del bote. Maldije entre dientes y me apresure a vestirme – abre la maldita puerta!

La voz de Willy no se escuchaba nada bien, jamás había escuchado ese tono de voz en el.

-Wonka que sorpresa, que es lo que haces aquí? – escuche decir a Jack con calma.

-donde esta Gabrielle! Dime donde esta!

-Gabrielle? No la verdad no se, debería estar contigo no? Es tu esposa no la mía… si fuera la mía créeme que no la dejaría ni un minuto sola

-ya cállate!

-oye Wonka mejor vete, aquí no esta ella.

Escuche como la puerta se azotaba y unos pasos caminaban por la habitación.

-ya te dije que no esta aquí! Ahora vete de mi barco antes que llame a la policía! – grito Jack.

-con que no esta aquí verdad? Y esto que significa! Esto es de ella! Gabrielle será mejor que salgas de una vez!

Yo no podía seguir escondiéndome mas tiempo, quite el seguro del cuarto de baño, abrí la puerta y fue cuando vi. el enojado rostro de Willy.

-vaya al final sales… y todavía me vas a decir que no pasa nada! Estas revolcándote en la cama con este! – Willy señalo en dirección a Jack que vestía solo su pantalón de mezclilla.

-Willy por favor…

-al menos tuviste la delicadeza de quitarte el anillo de compromiso y matrimonio! – Willy respiraba con dificultad y por un momento llegue a pensar que se iba a hiper ventilar.

-Willy cálmate por favor… - le dije con voz tranquila.

-eres una… una…

-oye amigo mejor cálmate, si Gabrielle me busco no te has puesto a pensar que busca en alguien, lo que tu no puedes darle?

-tu cállate contigo no estoy hablando! – Willy lo empujo haciendo que Jack cayera sobre la mesa rompiéndola.

Jack se paro visiblemente irritado y se abalanzo sobre Willy ambos cayeron al suelo soltando golpes.

-Maldición! Deténganse! – les grite a ambos pero parecían no hacerme caso.

Jack le dio un par de golpes en la cara a Willy, pero el no se quedo atrás, aplico las técnicas de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que yo le había enseñado, yo trate de intervenir pero lejos de separarlos solo logre llevarme un golpe de parte de ellos, cuando Jack logro safarse de Willy y dejarlo en el suelo, le dio una terrible patada que temí que Willy estuviera seriamente herido. Pero Willy tomo la botella de ron que estaba junto a el y se la aventó a Jack, este se lanzo sobre la cama para evitarla, Willy se puso de pie y cuando se iba a abalanzar una vez mas sobre el Jack saco de debajo del mullido colchón una pistola, le apunto a Willy directamente.

-lárgate Wonka antes que te mate! – Willy se paro en seco analizando la situación.

-Jack baja esa arma! – le dije – bájala!

-no Gabrielle si lo mato podremos estar juntos, acaso no lo ves?

-por Dios Jack baja el arma, el es el padre de mis hijos! y también mi esposo!

Willy volteo a verme y nuestras miradas se cruzaron una fracción de segundo. Cuando volví a ver a Jack no la había bajado y tenia el dedo en el gatillo, el estaba a punto de disparar.

Sin perder mas tiempo me abalance sobre y usando mis antiguos conocimientos de desarme le quite la pistola y lo inmovilice con un par de movimientos, dejándolo inconciente.

-Willy, vamonos por favor…

El salio primero y se subió al bote auxiliar, mientras yo solté las amarras.

-dame las llaves – me dijo

-estas bien? Seguro puedes navegar? – le pregunte preocupada al ver el fuerte golpe que tenia en la cabeza.

-dame las malditas llaves! - sin vacilar ni un minuto se las entregue, el me las arrebato de la mano, prendió el bote y arranco a gran velocidad haciendo que el agua salpicara por todo el muelle.

yo me senté en el asiento trasero a espaldas de Willy no podía ni siquiera verlo de frente, había hecho algo horrible. Willy navegaba a gran velocidad, a ese paso llegaríamos en cuestión de minutos a Starshine. Coloque mi rostro entre mis manos esperando que de alguna manera todo fuera una pesadilla y que en cualquier momento despertara, pero nunca fue así.

De pronto sentí como el bote comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, levante mi rostro y observe como Willy apago el motor y se ponía de pie, camino un poco y se paro delante de mi.

No dijo nada, tan solo se quedo observándome, la expresión que había en su rostro jamás la había visto antes, sus labios fruncidos sus ojos, lo que yo había conocido de un hermoso color violeta, ahora se habían apagado por completo.

-espero te hayas divertido - me comenzó a decir con un tono de voz de aparente calma - supongo que si verdad? toda la noche te estuviste revo...

-no lo digas! - le interrumpí evitando que dijera esa horrible palabra.

-y que quieres que diga! estuviste con ese toda la noche y que esperas que haga? que te premie?

-Willy por favor déjame explicarte - esas palabras sonaban ridículas saliendo de mi boca, si ni siquiera tenia un buen argumento.

-que fue lo que hice mal Gabrielle? dime, en que falle?

-no Willy...

-soy un mal padre? soy un mal esposo? soy un mal compañero? o es acaso que soy un mal hombre? dime porque francamente no tengo idea en que falle para que tu hicieras esto, desde el momento que llego ese al lado de nuestro yate ,se te iban los ojos por verlo, no me creas tonto.

-claro que no Willy...

-entonces? dime que fue! - vi como se acercaba mas a mi y por primera vez desde que lo conocí, tuve miedo - dímelo! - Willy sujeto mis brazos fuertemente, el dolor por la presión iba en aumento. En otro momento o en otra situación habría protestado, pero en este caso sentía que no tenia derecho a hacerlo.

Guarde silencio no dije nada, tan solo me queje un poco por la fuerza que Willy me estaba aplicando, baje mi rostro y sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar, el me soltó y se hizo para atrás.

-perdoname Willy, perdóname… - dije llorando

-Que! Como puedes decir eso! Eres mi esposa y te vas a acostar con otro? – el se volvió a acercar a mi y me obligo a ponerme de pie sosteniéndome de nuevo por los brazos

-no Willy déjame… - lo mire con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-esto no significo nada para ti verdad? – el me soltó y saco de la bolsa de su pantalón mis dos anillos – pues para mi tampoco van a significar nada! – vi como se quitaba su anillo y juntaba con los míos, se acerco a la orilla y levanto la mano.

-no Willy, por favor no lo hagas! – le grite para tratar de detenerlo pero no fue suficiente, el lanzo los anillos al mar, yo observe como se hundían en el azul claro del agua.

Me deje caer pesadamente en el asiento con un suspiro, observe como Willy regresaba a su lugar y prendía de nueva cuenta el motor.

-límpiate las lagrimas no quiero que los niños te vean así, nos iremos directamente al camarote.

Sus palabras duras no dejaron que contestara algo, el bote comenzó a moverse de nuevo, en el camino limpie mis lagrimas con mi mano y trate de parecer lo mas normal posible.

A lo lejos observe a Starshine, cerré los ojos y espere en silencio tratándome de concentrar para afrontar lo que fuera a seguir. Willy sujeto el bote al yate y bajo de el, ni siquiera volteo a verme. Yo baje y camine detrás de el, en el camino nos encontramos con dos oompas loompas, Willy se detuvo frente a ellos y les ordeno que se llevaran a los niños a la playa, ya que después lo alcanzaríamos. Los oompas loompas nos miraron a ambos con curiosidad, de inmediato se dieron cuenta que algo no andaba bien, pero sin vacilar asintieron haciendo una reverencia.

Willy y yo seguimos caminando hacia el camarote, mientras yo imploraba que no me encontrara a Wally en el camino. Cuando entramos a nuestro camarote y Willy cerro la puerta con llave detrás de mi supe que las cosas no iban nada bien.

Yo me senté en la cama, con la cabeza baja como si fuera una niña esperando el regaño de su padre. Afuera del camarote escuche como el bote se alejaba, ahora Wallace y Galad estaban lejos y un miedo me invadió, pues no sabia que era lo que tenia en mente Willy.

El había comenzado a caminar en círculos por todo el camarote mientras yo lo seguía con mirada baja.

-no puedo… Gabrielle por mas que trato de entender no puedo – dijo el finalmente

-no te culpo, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo, Willy… se que va a sonar ridículo pero de verdad no se que me paso.

-que? Me dices que no tienes control sobre ti? Me estas diciendo que eres una débil? Que no tienes voluntad propia? Que eres una esposa infiel, desleal, traicionera, mentirosa que se acuesta con el primer tipo que se encuentra? – sus palabras me dolorieron demasiado y comencé a llorar en silencio.

-esas son palabras horribles, pero si te hacen sentir mejor dilas…

-no, no me hacen sentir mejor, pero al menos te digo lo que eres.

-Willy por favor… perdóname.

-Que? Crees que con eso se soluciona todo! – el comenzó a elevar su tono de voz

-yo se que no! Pero al menos quiero solucionarlo!

-no te creo, has perdido mi confianza Gabrielle… con esto no se que pensar… - el camino hacia mi y me miro retadoramente – seguramente te has acostado con otros tipos desde que nos casamos y yo de idiota jamás me di cuenta.

-Que? Como puedes decir eso! – me puse de pie y lo enfrente.

-tal vez Wallace y Galad ni siquiera sean mis hijos… - levante mi mano y le di una bofetada haciendo que volteara el rostro.

-jamás, jamás vuelvas a decir esa tontería! Esos niños son tuyos… son míos… por dios Willy, son nuestros, no vuelvas a decir nada parecido a eso.

-nadie me lo asegura… - dijo el volviéndome a ver.

-Cielos Willy, no sigas, esos niños son tu imagen y aun así dices esas cosas! – grite mientras lo empuje hacia atrás, haciendo que retrocediera un paso, el se volvió a acercar a mi, yo iba a volver a empujarlo cuando el tomo de mis manos forcejeamos un poco y ambos caímos sobre la cama.

-no vuelvas a decir eso… por favor – nuestras miradas se encontraron y por un momento pude observar la dulce mirada de siempre, tan solo una fracción de segundo.

El continuaba sujetándome por las muñecas, de pronto sus labios capturaron los míos, un beso demandante y descuidado, su aliento estaba de nuevo en mi boca, chocolate y maní, mezclado con ron y coco, yo trataba de liberar mis manos, pero el las tenia muy bien sujetas y al parecer en cada intento de liberarme el apretaba mas fuerte haciéndome daño, mientras el continuaba besándome, de pronto sentí un corte en mi labio, jamás pensé que sus dientes llegaran a ser tan filosos como si se trataran de un par de hojas de bisturí.

De repente sentí como aplicaba una pequeña llave en mi muñeca, el dolor se estaba haciendo insoportable y tuve que gritar, el despego sus labios de los míos tan solo un momento.

-Willy me estas lastimando! – le dije con desesperación, el me miro y pensé que se detendría pero no fue así, el continuo aplicando mas fuerza aun, de verdad estaba temerosa que en cualquier momento mis muñecas colapsaran, de pronto sentí como mis ligamentos llegaban a su limite – Willy! Por favor! Detente! Me duele!

-Gabrielle, eso no es ni la mitad del dolor que tu me has causado hoy… - Willy me soltó y se levanto de encima de mi – nos vamos en este instante, iré por los niños, será mejor que estés lista cuando regrese… - el comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y justo antes de salir me miro de nuevo – y por favor date un baño, apestas a ron y a coco.

Willy salio del camarote mientras mis lagrimas eran absorbidas por las sabanas de la cama, había hecho algo terrible que no sabia si tendría solución.

Me puse de pie mientras me masajeaba mis adoloridas muñecas, camine al cuarto de baño y lo cerré con llave quería estar sola, tenia en mucho que pensar. Me prepare la bañera y agregue unas cuantas sales aromáticas, el agua que caía por la tubería desprendía vapor, espere unos segundos a que el agua tuviera un buen nivel, me deshice de mi ropa y me introduje en la cómoda bañera, humedecí mi cabello y escuche con atención los sonidos del exterior del yate, el ruido de un motor se acerco, poco después escuche unas risas, Wallace, Galad y Willy habían regresado.

Me sumergí una vez en el agua que apago por completo aquellos sonidos, cuando salí del agua las risas habían desaparecido y el silencio de nuevo inundaba el ambiente. Junte mis rodillas a mi pecho y las rodee con mis brazos, coloque mi frente sobre ellas y comencé a llorar una vez mas, la culpa me estaba matando.

De pronto escuche los motores de yate, mire por la pequeña ventana que estaba en la parte superior de la pared y observe como nos comenzábamos a mover lentamente,

-Jack… - en ese momento recordé que se había quedado inconsciente en su bote, estaría bien? Ahora tenia una preocupación mas, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar la imagen de el… de nosotros en el bote. Eso solo me hizo sentir aun mas culpable, estaba a punto de perder a Willy yo seguía pensando en Jack.

Después de casi cuarenta minutos Sali de la bañera, me puse la bata y comencé a secar mi pelo con una toalla. Envolví mi cabello en ella y me mire al espejo que estaba a unos a cuantos pasos.

Mi reflejo parecía ser otra mujer, mis ojos irritados por todas las lagrimas que había derramado en lo que iba de la mañana, una cortada en mi labio superior por el furioso beso de Willy, subí mi mano y toque mi mejilla, de inmediato un dolor como si fuera un pinchazo cruzo mi rostro, recordé el golpe que había recibido al tratar de separar a Willy y a Jack.

seguí bajando mi mano hasta mi cuello después baje un poco la bata para dejar al descubierto mi hombro donde encontré una marca roja, un flashback recorrió mi memoria, se trataba de Jack besándome.

-espero que el maquillaje oculte esto – dije en voz alta, me acomode la bata y comencé a alistarme para salir.

Cuando estuve lista me mire una vez mas al espejo checando que todo estuviera en orden, revise que la marca en mi hombro no se notara y salí del camarote, recorrí los pasillos donde estaban todos los camarotes, en busca de alguien pero no encontré a nadie.

Fui a la cubierta principal donde encontré a Willy sentado en una silla de descanso con Galad en las piernas y Wally lanzando pequeños dulces al mar. Me acerque y me coloque detrás de mi pequeño.

-no hagas eso Wally, los dulces son para comerse no para arrogarse, además estas contaminando el océano – el lo dejo de lanzar dulces – Willy por que no le dices nada? – pero el no dijo nada.

-mama, porque tenemos que regresar? Mi papa no me quiso decir! -

-lo que pasa es que tu papa tiene mucho trabajo en la fabrica y tenemos que regresar un poco antes.

-pero yo no quiero! Podemos ir a algún otro lado después que mi papa haya terminado?

-Lo siento estrellita pero no puedo irme de la fabrica, pero pueden ir ustedes con su mama a algún sitio – Willy paro de jugar con Galad y me miro fríamente – seguro que a tu mama le encantara estar sola… con ustedes, no es así Gabrielle?

Sus palabras con doble sentido me hicieron sentir incomoda, sobre todo por que los niños estaban presentes. Lo mire fijamente y camine hacia el, trate de acariciar su mejilla pero el la retiro antes que yo pudiera hacerlo, para disimular cargue a Galdy y le di un beso en la frente.

-Willy sabes que eso no es cierto yo amo estar contigo… y los niños.

Willy se puso de pie y me miro indiferentemente, camino a donde estaba Wally se puso a su altura, le susurro algo al oído haciéndolo reír, lo queme hizo preguntar que le había dicho.

-será mejor que vayamos a comer algo es tarde – Willy tomo a Wallace de la mano y al pasar junto a mi tomo a Galad de mis brazos, yo me quede inmóvil, mientras observaba como se iban los tres. Yo me di la vuelta y camine al borde del yate, me apoye en la protección y un par de lagrimas salieron de mis ojos.

De pronto escuche unos pequeños pasos corriendo de regreso, supuse que era Wally por lo que me seque rápidamente las lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

-mama! Mama! No vas a venir? – el pequeño corrió hasta a mi mientras me jalaba de la mano.

-si Wally ya voy… - le dije son voltear a verlo.

-vamos mama… - el volvió a insistir jalándome la mano – mama?

-Si, ya voy – sin mas remedio tome su mano y me di la vuelta.

-mama? Estabas llorando? – me dijo mirándome con un rostro de preocupación inocente – te duele algo? Quieres que le diga a mi papa para que te de una burbuja cura todo?

-no estrellita, estoy bien… es solo que creo que la brisa marina me esta causando una alergia.

-segura?

-claro! Ahora será mejor vayamos a comer antes que la comida se enfrié, vamos – me agache un poco y lo cargue – Wally cada día estas mas grande!

El solo sonrió y después me dio un abrazo, mientras caminaba con el en mis brazos, pensaba en sus palabras… ojala la burbuja cura todo, curara absolutamente todo… pero lo que estaba pasando no lo podía curar.

Durante toda la comida Willy no me dirigió la palabra, yo intente platicar con el, pero inmediatamente cambiaba la conversación y se dirigía a Wally, al ver la reacción de el, me limite a darle de comer a Galad.

El resto del día fue lo mismo, ni una sola palabra de parte de el. Al atardecer mientras Wally y Willy nadaban en la piscina del yate y yo jugaba con Galad con los juguetes diseñados por Willy.

-mama! No vas a venir a nadar? – me grito Wallace desde el agua.

-ahora no pequeño, Galad esta por quedarse dormida, cuando se duerma iré con ustedes – era un tonto pretexto, aunque en realidad no quería entrar porque pondría al descubierto la marca de mi hombro.

El sol se estaba ocultando detrás del horizonte y el yate comenzaba a verse oscuro, las luces de la piscina se prendieron iluminándola desde las paredes haciendo que el agua luciera cristalina con reflejos en el fondo.

Note que Galad se había quedado dormida, por lo que la cargue y la lleve a acostar a su cuna, pero justo antes de desaparecer de la alberca Wally me dijo que si después podía entrar al agua, sin poder decirle que no asentí con la cabeza y proseguí a acostar a Galad.

Mientras me ponía una bata encima de mi bañador note que la marca en mi hombro ahora era de un color violeta, antes de regresar a la alberca me aplique maquillaje y ocultarla, esperando que resistiera el agua.

Cuando llegue a la piscina había oscurecido por completo y la única luz que había provenía de las lámparas del yate. Camine hasta la orilla, me quite la bata dejándola sobre una silla y me lance al agua. Nade un poco bajo la superficie y cuando me hizo falta el aire salí a la superficie donde me encontré con el rostro de Wally.

-vaya mama, que buen clavado! Podrías enseñarme como lanzarme así? – yo reí ante el comentario de el y con mi dedo toque la nariz de el.

-claro! Párate en la orilla y te diré como hacerlo – Wally nado hasta la orilla para ponerse en posición.

-dime mama como lo hago?

-solo pon los pies juntos… bien así, ahora te vas a impulsar con las piernas como si fueras a saltar, junta tus brazos y deja tu cabeza entre ellos… ahora salta y deja que tu peso se vaya hacia delante – el salto salpicando agua, no fue un clavado perfecto pero con practica mejoraría – bien Wally, ahora solo practica y pronto podrás hacerlo a la perfección.

Wallace continuo lanzándose a la piscina mientras yo nadaba un poco a lo largo de la alberca y Willy estaba en la orilla observando a Wally. De pronto deje de escuchar el sonido del agua, pare de nadar y me encontré que Wally estaba al lado de Willy platicando, yo me acerque a ellos para verificar que todo estuviera bien.

-que ocurre Wally? – el se separo de Willy que hasta el momento lo tenia sujeto.

-no se mama me lance y cuando entre al agua sentí que me faltaba aire – dijo el entrecerrando los ojos.

-déjame ver, Willy podrías sujetarlo por los brazos? – cuando el lo sujeto yo examine su estomago y descubrí que estaba rojo – umm aquí esta el problema, entraste mal al agua, no te preocupes se te pasara, respira profundo. – el me hizo caso, cuando se sintió mejor se soltó de las manos de Willy y nado hacia mi y me abrazo.

-te sientes mejor? – le pregunte yo también abrazándolo

-si

-quieres seguir intentándolo?

-no, quiero dormir.

-en ese caso vamos te llevarte a tu cama.

Salí de la alberca cargándolo, el puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro cerrando los ojos. Lo lleve hasta su camarote, le puse la pijama y lo arrope en su cama, apague las luces y camine a la puerta, antes de salir verifique la temperatura del cuarto y después camine de regreso a la piscina, sabia que Willy seguirá ahí pues acostumbraba meterse al jacuzzi después de nadar.

Sabia que estar con el a solas todo terminaría en una discusión pero no me importaba, quería estar cerca de el, aunque termináramos peleando. Willy había prendido el hidromasaje del jacuzzi que estaba a unos metros de la alberca. Camine sin hacer ruido y observe que tenia lo ojos cerrados. Con cuidado me metí al jacuzzi pues estaba algo resbaloso, quede de frente a el, cuando sintió mi presencia, abrió los ojos y me miro fijamente, yo desvié mi mirada al cielo nocturno, como si no le diera importancia al hecho me estuviera observando.

Por un momento creí que saldría del agua dejándome sola pero no fue así, Willy permaneció en su lugar.

Trate de relajarme sintiendo el agua caliente a mi alrededor, cerré mis ojos mientras escuchaba como el agua burbujeaba en la superficie, casi podía escuchar las olas del mar rompiendo contra el yate, cuando escuche la voz de Willy.

-Gabby… - me dijo el, era la primera vez que me decía así en todo el día, yo abrí los ojos y observe como se acercaba a mi quedando de frente, movió su mano para bajar la intensidad de las burbujas, era claro que quería que habláramos.

-si Willy? – yo espere a que el dijera algo, pero tan solo dio un suspiro y bajo la mirada, cuando yo iba a comenzar a hablar el también lo hizo.

-no se porque hiciste eso… realmente es algo que no alcanzo a comprender y todo esto me hace preguntarme… - al parecer le estaba costando mucho decirlo, pues no me miraba a los ojos como siempre acostumbraba - …. Me hace preguntarme, si ya no quieres estar conmigo… porque de ser así…

-Que? No claro que no! – yo lo interrumpí antes que siguiera hablando – Willy te lo he dicho muchas veces, perdóname y te lo seguiré diciendo las veces que sean necesarias para que me perdones… lo lamento… lo siento… Willy perdóname – alce mis manos y me cubrí el rostro con ellas, estuve así un momento tratándome de controlar para no llorar cuando sentí que Willy tomaba mis manos y descubría mi rostro.

-bien, escúchame con atención… - me dijo viéndome a los ojos – júrame que jamás volverás tan siquiera a pensar en el… cuando regresemos a la fabrica, yo olvidare esto… pero, si me llego a enterar que lo ves o cualquier cosa mínima que me recuerde a el, me conocerás de otra manera que no te va a gustar.

Sus palabras aunque con un tono voz aparente de paz, estaban llenas de odio y eso mas que un acuerdo parecía una amenaza… a la que yo acepte sin reproche.

-Si Willy… te lo juro – el asintió con la cabeza yo me solté de sus manos y lo abrace sintiendo su piel junto a la mía, sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar sobre su hombro, al principio el permaneció inmóvil, pero al final me abrazo también. Yo sentí que todo estaba mejorando y mi alma tuvo un descanso. Yo me separe un poco de el, pero aun seguía abrazándolo, junte mi frente a la de el y trate de buscar sus labios, sentí su dulce aliento sobre mi rostro, pero cuando iba a besarlo el se separo.

-será mejor que vayamos a dormir, es tarde – el rompió el abrazo y salio del jacuzzi dejándome atrás, era obvio que aun estaba enojado, pero todo se estaba solucionando, o al menos eso quería creer.

Ambos nos dimos una ducha rápida antes de dormir, el fue el ultimo en ducharse, mientras yo escuchaba el agua caer, luchaba por no quedarme dormida, estaba exhausta, pero quería esperar despierta a Willy, aunque acostada en la cama no era sencillo.

Por fin después de una larga espera para mi, observe como salía del cuarto de baño y comenzaba a ponerse su pijama, cuanto termino verifico la temperatura del cuarto e hizo algunos ajustes, camino por el camarote hasta llegar a la cama, yo aparte las sabanas para facilitarle que se acostara, pero al parecer el no le dio importancia pues ni siquiera volteo a verme, una vez mas sentí su frialdad e indiferencia.

Willy apago las luces que aun estaban prendidas dejando la habitación a oscuras, tan solo iluminada levemente por el cuarto menguante de la luna que brillaba medianamente en el cielo.

Ambos nos acomodamos para dormir, pude escuchar que Willy soltó un quejido de dolor cuando trato de acostarse sobre su costado izquierdo y recordé el horrible enfrentamiento que había tenido con Jack por la mañana, era un milagro que no tuviera ninguna marca de algún golpe, pero era seguro que le dolía para acostarse.

-estas bien Willy? Te duele mucho? – le pregunte preocupada.

-que? No claro que no, no seas ingenua estoy bien – dijo apenas en un hilo de voz.

-Willy te conozco bien, se que te esta doliendo.

Me acerque a y acaricie su rostro, el se sorprendió al sentir mi contacto, recorrí sus facciones, su frente, mejilla y cuando llegue a su mentón el hizo una mueca de dolor, retire mi mano y acerque mis labios y comencé a darle pequeños besos. Baje mi mano y comencé a acariciar su costado izquierdo donde sabia que había recibido el golpe.

-detente – me dijo y me separo de el.

-porque Willy, una vez me dijiste que mis besos te curaban de cualquier dolor – yo me volví a acercar a el comencé a besarlo en el cuello, pensé que me iba a volver a separar, pero en vez de eso se movió quedando sobre mi, yo lo tome como buena señal pues se acerco a mi y rozo ligeramente sus labios con los míos, hasta que se acerco a mi oído.

-esa vez… tus besos eran como dulces caricias, pero ahora son como hipócritas puñaladas- el se separo y me observo directamente yo no entendía el porque de sus hirientes palabras – lejos de aliviarme el dolor, me causas mas…

-porque me dices eso Willy – lo interrumpí, pero el pareció no escuchar.

-me vuelve loco saber que alguien mas recibió tus besos, algo que es solo mió – el llevo su mano hasta mis labios y los acaricio lentamente – no puedo evitar pensar que estos labios que creí míos hayan besado la piel de otro – Willy busco mi mano con la suya y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos – no puedo creer que esta mano, con tan suave piel haya tocado el cuerpo de otro – el comenzó a apretar su mano contra la mía.

-Willy!... creí que habías dicho que olvidarías todo! – le dije cuando sentí que la presión comenzaba a ser insoportable.

-claro! Dije que olvidaría todo… una vez que regresáramos a la fabrica, pero aun no lo hemos hecho, verdad?

Willy me volvió a besar con desesperación tal como lo había hecho por la mañana lastimándome la pequeña herida que me había hecho en mi labio. Sin embargo la presión en mi mano había desaparecido. Willy comenzó a besar mi cuello, mientras se deshacía de mi pijama, yo no sabia que hacer, estaba completamente confundida ante la actitud de Willy, aun así comencé a quitarle la parte superior de su pijama, después de todo el era mi esposo y no me haría daño.

El siguió besándome por mi cuello siguiendo por mi hombro sus besos habían regresado a la normalidad, de pronto el se detuvo, recordé la marca en mi hombro, la marca que había dejado Jack, Willy la había visto a pesar de la oscuridad.

-yo no pensé encontrar esto… dime acaso hay mas? Ese tipejo no se conformo solo con robarme lo que es mió, sino que también dejo su marca en ti – esas palabras me hicieron sentir incomoda.

-yo no sabia que era una especie de objeto que se puede robar.

-tu eres mía, mas sin embargo ese ha marcado algo que no es suyo – las cosas que estaba diciendo Willy me estaban llevando a mi limite, hasta el momento había tenido una actitud sumisa, pero eso estaba a punto de acabar.

-y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que talvez yo no soy tuya? Que posiblemente yo deje que me hiciera una marca para que lo recordara por mas tiempo? Y que si fui a buscarlo fue porque quería experimentar algo diferente?

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio observándonos, la furia podría sacar chispas de nuestros ojos, las palabras que nos estábamos diciendo se estaban saliendo de control.

-que se siente Willy? Unas palabras pueden lastimar mas verdad? Eso lo has estado haciendo desde que regresamos – el no dijo nada tan solo seguimos manteniendo las miradas, como si de un juego se tratara.

-eres mi esposa y se supone me debes lealtad.

-eres mi esposo y se supone me debes respeto – si el quería jugar con las palabras yo estaba dispuesta a darle batalla.

-mi respeto lo perdiste cuando te fuiste del yate para acostarte con ese.

-mi lealtad la perdiste cuando dudaste de mi, si no hubieras desconfiado de mi no lo habría hecho.

-Vamos Gabrielle no me quieras echar la culpa, tu fuiste la que lo buscaste, lo que querías era tener una noche de aventura.

-una noche que jamás olvidare… - el se separo de mi abriendo los ojos sorprendido, la furia se podía notar en el color de su piel – jamás la olvidare, porque fue la noche que cometí el error mas grande de mi vida.

La ira pareció desaparecer de aquellos hermosos ojos violetas, el se volvió a acercar besándome larga y lentamente en los labios, esta vez el beso fue diferente y yo le correspondí de la misma manera, transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por el.

Esa noche volví a entregarle mi cuerpo y alma, diciéndole cuanto lo amaba mediante el lenguaje de caricias y besos que ambos conocíamos a la perfección.

Por la mañana el sol brillaba y la luz entraba fuertemente por la ventana, busque a mi lado, pero Willy no estaba. De pronto escuche como se abría la puerta del camarote, era Willy que estaba completamente vestido con su típico saco color ciruela y sobre su cabeza su sombrero de copa. Llevaba en las manos una bandeja con mi desayuno. Yo me quede sorprendida ante aquella actitud.

-Buenos días estrella, la tierra te dice hola! – me saludo con su tradicional frase, se acerco con charola en las manos, se sentó junto a mi y la coloco al lado mió, observe que había una rosa roja en ella, el la tomo y me la dio – es una hermosa mañana, hemos llegado a la fabrica.

Eso lo explicaba todo, Willy había cumplido su promesa, olvidar todo al llegar a la fabrica, yo debía hacer lo mismo, pues que sentido tendría no hacerlo, tome la rosa y aspire su fresco aroma.

-es hermosa – le dije viéndolo a los ojos en busca de algún rastro de resentimiento pero no fue así.

-hermosa como tu – el sonrió y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Yo sonreí cuando nos separamos – oh casi lo olvido… - Willy saco de la bolsa de su saco tres anillos, tomo mi mano y en mi dedo puso primero el anillo de compromiso y después el de matrimonio, el se quedo inmóvil y extendió su mano donde estaba el anillo de el, de inmediato entendí el mensaje, tome el anillo y se lo puse en su dedo, después de eso nos fundimos en un largo beso, y me separe de el y le pregunte en susurro contra sus labios.

-como los conseguiste.

-los oompas loompas son excelentes buceando – una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, el la limpio y acaricio mi rostro.

-será mejor que desayunes y te cambies es tarde, los niños ya han bajado del yate y están en la fabrica, Te espero abajo.

-claro – el se paro de la cama y camino a la puerta – gracias Willy.

El se detuvo y volteo a verme, torció un poco los labios, una sonrisa que solo el podía hacer y después salio del camarote.

Era sorprendente como cambiaba de parecer y estado de animo, jamás le creí que pudiera hacer algo así por mi, pero ahora sabia que el me quería y estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo y perdonarme, y yo… también olvidaría a Jack, tan solo seria un vago y errante recuerdo.

Todo funciono muy bien, hasta hace dos semanas que Jack me llamo por teléfono, fue cuando todo lo que habíamos reconstruido Willy y yo se derrumbo.

Era lunes por la tarde, estábamos en el cuarto de chocolate observando una nueva planta que cada cinco minutos brotaba jarabe de fresa.

-papa! Es grandioso como lo haces? – Galad estaba a penas descubriendo lo maravilloso de la fabrica, pues tenia apenas dos días que había cumplido tres años y al igual que Wally, Willy había permitido que viajara sola en el ascensor de cristal a toda velocidad. Claro esa vez Wallace había recorrido la fabrica el solo, pero esta vez el había sido su guía personal.

-es genial lo que hace papa verdad? – Wally intervino observándola – y adivina que…

-que Wally?

-que papa me enseñara a hacer todo esto! Verdad papa? – el volteo a ver a Willy que tenia una amplia sonrisa.

-así es Wally…

-y a mi también papa? Verdad? Di que si! Si? Si? Si?

-por supuesto mis estrellitas! A los dos les enseñare todo, pero... todo a su tiempo!

Wallace y Galad se sonrieron y continuaron observando y probando el jarabe de fresa que brotaba de la reciente creación de Willy.

-mama puedo llevar a Galdy al cuarto de burbujas? Ahí no ha estado

-claro que si, llévala a todos los cuartos que no conoce.

-cuarto de burbujas? Que hay ahí Wally?

-vamos! Te lo mostrare! - Wally corrió en dirección al ascensor de cristal seguido por Galad

-Wallace espera a tu hermana aun no es tan rápida como tu – le grito Willy mientras ambos veíamos como se subían al ascensor y salían disparados verticalmente.

-Galad esta fascinada por los nuevos cuartos que Wally le esta mostrando – le dije a Willy.

-así es, por cierto de verdad tiene que ir Wallace a la escuela? Aquí puede tener toda la educación que necesita.

-Willy ya hemos hablado sobre eso, tiene que ir a la escuela no solo a aprender cosas, sino también a convivir con mas niños y desarrollarse en una ambiente social, debe jugar con niños de su edad.

-EW, niños… son mal hablados y mal educados, no quiero que mi Wally se mezcle con ese tipo de gente… EW! Gente! – Willy alzo las manos en signo de negación causándome gracia.

-ay Willy… pero bueno dentro de poco ira a la escuela y no habrá nada que pueda hacer señor chocolatero – le dije mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

El me sonrió y ambos empezamos a caminar en dirección al ascensor de cristal cuando mi teléfono celular sonó. Lo saque de mi bolsa y observe el numero que llamaba, imagine que podría ser mi amiga Vicky, pero en la pantalla aparecía un numero desconocido.

-quien es? – pregunto Willy al observar que yo me quede mirando fijamente la pantalla.

-no se… no conozco este numero

-y no vas a contestar? - Presione el botón para contestar el teléfono y lo puse junto a mi oído.

-Hola? – pregunte con duda.

-Gabrielle? – una voz masculina al otro lado se escucho, pero no sabia quien hablaba.

-Si?..

-sabes quien habla verdad? – al escuchar mas palabras supe quien era, pero no lo podía creer.

-no? Quien es? – pregunte.

-Gabrielle, Gabrielle… me sorprendes, no puedo creer que no te acuerdes, esa noche dijiste muchas veces mi nombre… bueno de cualquier forma… soy Jack como has estado… - al escucharlo colgué de inmediato el teléfono, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

-quien era? – me pregunto Willy

-no… no lo se, numero equivocado.

-numero equivocado? Estas segura?

-si, claro – yo guarde mi teléfono y continué caminando

Lo que quedo del día no pude sacarme esa llamada de la cabeza, como había conseguido Jack mi teléfono? Y porque me había buscado? creí que todo había quedado en el pasado pero ahora, el pasado me estaba persiguiendo, mejor dicho llamando por teléfono.

Al día siguiente, los niños quisieron ir a un centro comercial, por lo que en la tarde decidimos ir a uno, mientras caminábamos tranquilamente mi celular volvió a sonar, mi alma dio un brinco cuando vi. que era mismo numero, era Jack. Yo no lo conteste y colgué, no sabia porque insistía, pero yo no quería saber nada de el.

Mientras comíamos en un reconocido restaurante me levante de la mesa para ir al sanitario y una vez mas mi celular sonó. vi. a mi alrededor para verificar que Willy no me pudiera ver y conteste el teléfono.

-que es lo que quieres! – dije con una agresiva voz

-Gabrielle! No te alteres, solo quiero hablar contigo, dime porque no me contestaste antes?

-Jack déjame en paz, no quiero saber nada de ti y deja de insistir antes de que Willy se de cuenta.

-Oh sigues con Wonka… vaya creí que después de lo que paso todo terminaría entre ustedes…

-deja de molestar – lo interrumpí

-vamos Gabrielle no es por molestar es solo que estoy de visita en tu ciudad y quería que nos viéramos.

-que! Estas demente?

-no, solo quiero que nos veamos… esta noche en mi bote y prometo que ya no te llamare y así Wonka no se dara cuenta.

-Que? Y como piensas que me salga de la fabrica?

-no lo se, te espero esta noche, será mejor que no faltes.

-ok, ok, pero no sigas llamando – corte la comunicación y apague mi celular solo por si acaso volvía a llamar, regrese a la mesa con mi familia y continuamos con la comida.

Mientras íbamos de regreso a la fabrica mi cabeza procesaba información lo mas rápido posible, como saldría de la fabrica sin que Willy sospechara?

-iré a trabajar un poco te busco mas tarde ok? – me dijo Willy.

-claro – era perfecto eso me daba tiempo en idear un plan.

-mama tengo sueño – me dijo Galad mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-oh, vamos a acostarse pequeña – la cargue y la acerque a Willy para que se despidiera de ella.

-yo iré a ver una película mama – Wally había comprado una película y quería ponerla en 4D, un sistema de audio y video sensible que había desarrollado Willy.

-esta bien Wally.

Cada quien se fue al cuarto correspondiente, yo a acostar a Galad, Willy a su oficina y Wally al cuarto de video.

-te divertiste en el centro comercial? – le pregunte mientras caminaba con ella en brazos en dirección a su cuarto.

-sip, te contó Wally del señor chistoso de la tienda de videos?

-señor chistoso? No, quien?

-era un señor alto y de color raro, no era como mi papa.

-Galad sabes que no deben hablar con extraños, hablare seriamente con Wallace.

-Wally no quería hablar con el, pero el nos dijo que te conocía y que eran muy buenos amigos.

Yo le había puesto su pijama y la estaba arropando mientras un temor muy grande recorría mi mente.

-ah si? Y que mas les dijo.

-que te mandaba a saludar.

-solo eso? Que extraño, bueno pero de ahora en adelante no quiero que hables con extraño aunque digan que son mis amigos si?

-esta bien mama… además ese señor tenia un olor extraño – dijo ella tomándose su nariz

-ah si? A que?

-olía como a esos dulces de coco amarillo que hace mi papa… - yo me sorprendí, sin duda había sido el.

-bueno no importa, olvida ya eso ahora a dormir – le di un beso en la frente, apague sus luces dejando su recamara iluminada por la pared que proyectaba un cielo estrellado sobre un gran campo lleno de flores silvestres.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo para llegar al ascensor de cristal, no podía creer que el había estado en la misma tienda que nosotros y que hubiera hablado con mis hijos, definitivamente no era nada bueno, tenia que ir a verlo y advertirle que se mantuviera alejado de mi familia. Saque mi teléfono celular, lo prendí y observe la hora, eran apenas diez minutos antes de las ocho y ya tenia un plan para ir a ver a Jack.

-Hola? – la voz de mi amiga Vicky se escucho del otro lado.

-Vicky no te interrumpo verdad?

-no, porque? Te pasa algo?

-necesito tu ayuda…

-mi ayuda? Estas bien?

-si claro, pero necesito que me cubras un par de horas.

-como? Para que?

-Jack me llamo y voy a verlo esta noche, le diré a Willy que iremos a tomarnos un café.

-que? Como? Jack? volverás a verlo? Que no aprendiste la otra vez?

-no me sermonees, yo lo hiciste una vez, lo que quiero ahora es que me apoyes, lo harás o no?

-esta bien, esta bien, solo piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer.

-si, si lo haré, gracias, debo irme antes que se haga mas tarde.

-ok, bye

volví a guardar mi celular y tome el ascensor para ir a la oficina de Willy y contarle aquella mentira esperando que no sospechara.

-Willy? – dije desde el umbral de la puerta, el estaba sentado en su escritorio con la computadora prendida.

-Si?

-iré a tomar un café con Vicky. Regresare pronto.

-umm, esta bien, cuídate, te llevaras tu auto?

-así es.

-ok, te veo después.

-si, adiós te quiero – no supe exactamente el motivo pero se lo dije, me miro y me sonrió.

Salí de su oficina con dirección al garage donde guardábamos los autos, mi nuevo auto había sido diseñado por Willy un modelo versión deportiva del primer auto que me dio, el que usamos la vez que Carolina se había raptado a Wallace.

Mientras manejaba con dirección a la costa pensaba bien lo que diría a Jack, solo esperaba que el no tuviera otras cosas en la mente, el viaje era corto apenas media hora, el trafico era poco por lo que llegue aun con mas rapidez, cuando llegue al muelle estacione mi auto a unos cuantos metros de donde comenzaban el sitio de anclaje de los botes, baje del auto y camine por el muelle, apague mi celular para que nada me interrumpiera y comencé a buscar el bote de Jack, por fin después de caminar casi cien metros lo halle, tenia las luces interiores prendidas, con cuidado me subí al bote y llame a su puerta. Cuando el salio mi respiración se acelero y mis manos comenzaron a temblar, definitivamente, no estaba preparada para ese reencuentro.

-Hola Gabrielle, como estas? – Jack me saludo desde el umbral de su puerta, llevaba puesta una playera verde olivo y un pantalón color caqui – pasa por favor – el se hizo a un lado permitiéndome la entrada, me quede observando el lugar, parecía que los años no habían pasado por ahí, todo seguía igual, estoy segura que si hubiera buscado hubiera encontrado la botella de ron que Willy le lanzo esa mañana.

-ponte cómoda…

-Jack como puedes decir eso, esto esta hecho un caos.

-bueno todo tiene un arreglo permíteme… - el comenzó a quitar cosas de encima de la cama, todo parecía un grabación de lo que paso aquella noche, solo que esta vez tendría un final diferente.

-no te molestes no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo – le dije secamente.

-como?

-para que querías que viniera?

-Oh, vaya quieres ir directamente al punto, yo había pensado que tomaríamos un poco de ron, platicaríamos de lo que ha pasado en nuestras vidas y después…

-y después me acostaría contigo? - lo interrumpí, el se quedo asombrado.

-bueno ya que lo dices así…

-no, Jack no vine a eso, vine porque quiero saber como conseguiste mi numero.

-eso? Ah muy sencillo, solo se necesita una computadora.

-no quiero que me vuelvas a llamar entendido?

-oh vamos relájate, no es para tanto

-y otra cosa, jamás vuelvas a acercarte a mis hijos, oh veras de lo que soy capaz – le dije mientras le amenazaba con un ademán de mi mano – hasta nunca Jack – Me di media vuelta y camine a la salida, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la pequeña puerta el la cerro impidiéndome salir.

-no te vas a ir así tan fácil – el recargo todo su peso sobre mi, aprisionándome contra la puerta.

-Jack te lo advierto déjame ir – le dije entre dientes con mi rostro pegado a la rasposa madera

-no – el comenzó a besarme en el cuello, para después subir a mi oído donde me dijo en voz baja – deja al estirado de Wonka y ven conmigo, te aseguro que siempre serán aventuras a mi lado y no estarías encerrada en la fabrica.

Volver a sentir sus labios en mi piel y escuchar su voz en tan cerca de mi, me hizo recordar nuestro encuentro, de pronto el me volteo haciendo que quedara de frente a el y me comenzó a besar, sentir su aliento fue una tentación para mi pero esta vez no iba a volver a caer. Separe mis labios de el y lo mire a los ojos.

-No Jack para ti siempre seré solo una aventura, igual que tu para mi, y mi vida esta junto a Willy, así es que déjame ir, no te lo voy a repetir – el no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, pero lejos de dejarme ir presiono mas su cuerpo contra el mió – te lo advertí.

Lo golpee un par de veces en el estomago y de una patada lo hice caer al suelo. Jack se quedo aturdido mientras yo abría la puerta para salir.

-pero que diablos!

-recuerdas que me preguntaste donde había aprendido a hacer perfiles psicológicos? Pues te lo diré, fue cuando estuve en entrenamiento para ser cazadora de recompensas, una asesina a sueldo, así es que te lo repetiré una vez mas mantente alejado de mi familia, ya me deshice una vez de alguien que atento contra mi hijo y mi esposo, créeme que lo volvería a hacer.

Salí del bote dando un portazo, cuando llegue al auto mis manos temblaban, no podía creer que al fin me había podido sacar esa espina que tenia clavada desde hacia dos años.

Conduje sin prisa de regreso a la fabrica, encendí el radio para no estar sola con mis pensamientos, saque mi teléfono celular y lo encendí, de inmediato comenzó a sonar, pensé que seria Jack volviendo a llamar, pero no fue así, en la pantalla leí que era Vicky la que llamaba.

-que sucede?

-Gabby será mejor que tengas una buena idea de lo que le dirás a Willy.

-como?

-Willy llamo a la casa, yo no pude contestar y lo hizo Syd, hablaron un rato y dijeron algo de que los niños jugaran juntos etc, etc. Fue cuando Syd le dijo a Willy que me iba a pasar a mi el teléfono para que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo.

-diablos, pero se suponía que tu estarías conmigo – una vez mas la angustia corría por mis venas.

-así es, solo te aviso para que estés preparada.

-ok gracias, espero no tenga problemas.

-ok, suerte, nos vemos.

Colgué el teléfono y me trate de esforzar para idear algo, pero mi cabeza estaba en blanco.

Cuando llegue a la fabrica estacione el auto en el garage y baje a la oficina de Willy esperando que aun estuviera ahí, pero no fue así. Un oompa loompa paso caminando llevando una gran cantidad de papeles y le pregunte si sabia donde estaba Willy, con trabajo el me dio un papel y siguió caminando. leí la nota que tenia la caligrafía de Willy que decía que me esperaba en el cuarto ideal.

Camine al ascensor y presione el botón correspondiente, con un par de sacudidas llegue al cuarto ideal, Salí de la pequeña cabaña y vi. a mi alrededor, el cuarto ideal estaba oscuro pero iluminado por la luna artificial que brillaba por las noches. No sabia exactamente donde podría estar Willy así es que comencé a caminar para tratar de encontrarlo.

Por fin lo halle parado sobre una colina unos cientos de metros de la entrada, el lago artificial de agua cambiante ya se podía ver al fondo.

-Willy, que es lo que haces hasta acá? – le dije mientras me acercaba a el.

-pienso… - el me estaba dando la espalda hasta ese momento, cuando me acerque lo suficiente el se dio la vuelta – que bueno que regresaste.

Yo busque en sus ojos alguna señal de lo que estaba pensando o si estaba enojado por la mentira que le había dicho, pero en vez de eso se acerco a mi y me dio un beso. Cuando se separo de mi dejo de verme a los ojos y bajo la mirada.

-debí suponerlo… estuviste de nuevo con el verdad? – ahí estaba, la bomba estaba a punto de estallar, yo me quede en silencio tratando de pensar en algo rápido, pero mi mente estaba bloqueada – dime la verdad! Si o no! – el comenzó a pegar en pasto con su bastón mientras esperaba a mi respuesta

-No! – el soltó una risa falsa al escucharme, no supe porque dije eso si era mentira, además no fui a hacer nada malo, solo fui a terminar con eso de una vez por todas.

-ya basta de mentirme! Hueles a el! Hueles a ron y a coco, créeme que ese olor lo tengo muy bien identificado.

-esta bien, Willy pero no fui por la razón que estas pensando, el me estuvo llamando por teléfono…

-ah con que era el, como fui tan tonto para dejarme engañar una vez mas por ti… - el comenzó a caminar en dirección al ascensor y yo lo seguí.

-Willy permíteme que te explique! No es lo que crees! – lo tome por el brazo e hice que parara y me mirara – fui porque el hablo con los niños…

-que!

-si! Por eso fui a advertirle que se alejara de ellos, que se alejara de mi!

-no te creo

-Willy tienes que creerme… - me acerque a el y lo abrace, el no correspondió a mi abrazo de hecho me separo de el.

-te lo dije esa noche, que si me enteraba que volvías a tener cualquier clase de contacto con el… bueno, no importa, el punto es que rompiste a tu juramento y yo haré lo mismo – el se alejo de mi caminando al ascensor.

Yo me quede petrificada por sus palabras, no podía creer que otra vez tuviéramos el mismo problema, solo que esta vez de verdad no había hecho nada malo.

-Buenas Noches

-buenas noches- me contesto indiferente

-que descanses Willy…

-Gracias – me dijo, indiferente una vez más, y se subió las cobijas al pecho

-Te Quiero… - Me quede casi inmóvil esperando por su respuesta, pero esta vez, Willy no contesto, me recosté sobre el costado derecho y apague la luz, para evitar que mis lagrimas se hicieran evidentes, pues no podía evitar la terrible sensación de estarlo perdiendo. Así me quede llorando un rato, pensando en cosas que nos habían sucedido desde que nos habíamos conocido, cuando Slugworth me contrato para asesinarlo, la noche en que entre a la fabrica, el momento en que me sorprendió apuntándole directo a la cabeza, la dolorosa despedida a las puertas de la fabrica, cuando lo volví a encontrar después de esos largos años, nuestra boda, el nacimiento de nuestros hijos, en fin, todo como una serie de puñaladas clavándose directo en mi corazón, ya van 3 semanas desde que Willy se volvió a enojar conmigo y esta vez no hubo un motivo… claro. Al salir de mis pensamientos, gire sobre mi costado izquierdo para quedar del lado de el, y con la esperanza de que tampoco pudiera conciliar el sueño, intente llamarlo

-Willy?...mi amor..Willy?

No se si en verdad estaba dormido, o igual que yo no podía dejar de darle vueltas a nuestros problemas, y por orgullo solo aparentaba no escuchar nada, pero yo casi no podía contener las ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo, al menos de tocarlo, así que me junte a el lo mas que pude y estuve a punto de abrazarlo cuando de pronto se movió un poco en ese momento desiste de esa idea y me resigne a solo estar cerca de el, lo mas cerca que se pudiera.

-Te Amo Willy..y te extraño mucho, muchísimo..No sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperando estar cerca de ti de nuevo, y hasta ahora no puedo – comencé a hablarle en voz baja – el único momento en días en que no existe menos de un metro de distancia entre nosotros.. Ya se que me equivoque, y que rompí la promesa de dejar todo en el pasado, pero realmente era importante terminar con eso, cerrar círculos, lo único que se con certeza es que eres lo mas importante para mi en este momento, nuestros hijos y tu..

Willy..no sé si me escuches, al menos no concientemente, así que creo que me tendré que conformar con el inconsciente..dicen que a veces es mas poderoso… ojala… Que daría por un solo beso más, por una de tus dulces miradas, no tienes idea de cómo me lastima cuando me evades, perdóname Willy, por favor, perdóname, ya no soporto más, siento como si fuera a morir…

De nuevo fueron incontenibles las lagrimas, intente no suspirar muy fuerte para que no se moviera y tener que alejarme otra vez.

Comencé a imaginar que al amanecer me despertaría como antes, con el desayuno en la cama, me daría un largo beso y diría "Yo también te amo Gabby, volvamos a empezar una vez más, ya lo hemos hecho antes, que esta vez no importe nada, más que nosotros" eso seria maravilloso, si tan solo pudiera… de repente una duda llego a mi mente y el? No se si él aun me ama. Talvez él... Dios… me siento mal…

-Willy… Willy… despierta por favor, no me siento bien.

Trataba de moverlo para que despertara y me escuchara, si aun le importaba saltaría de la cama y enseguida buscaría ayuda, aunque era algo cruel preocuparlo así, y sabia que al darse cuenta de la jugarreta se molestaría aun mas, pero al menos saldría de la duda.

-Willy…

Pero el no se movió ni un centímetro. Tal vez si estaba profundamente dormido, o a lo mejor solo significaba que poco le importaba ya lo que pudiera pasarme, me levante de la cama, jale la bata de dormir y salí de la habitación con los pensamientos mas revueltos que nunca.. uno no puede dejar de amar así como así de un día para otro! Una cosa es la decepción y otra el amor..Y ese es su amor real! Que tal si en verdad estuviera muriendo! Acaso no cuenta siquiera que sea la madre de sus hijos? Que casi doy la vida por el! Di 10 años encerrada por el!.

Al ir hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua, me tranquilice un poco, A lo mejor sospecho que era una trampa para saber si estaba dormido, por eso no contesto..Pero igual, pudo haber sido una emergencia!"

Cuando yo estaba por regresar, lo encontré camino al ascensor, se veía muy agitado, y mas pálido que lo normal

-Willy! Que pasa? Todo esta bien! - Creo que su reacción al verme fue una especie de agradecimiento, el trago saliva y cerro los ojos mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, después de un par de inhalaciones le volvió el color rosado a sus deliciosos labios.

-ah… si, ja! Solo, solo voy por un vaso de agua, hace algo de calor.

-seguro que todo esta bien?

-si, eso creo y tu que haces parada a estas horas…

-yo, yo me sentía un poco mal, así que también fui por agua –le dije nerviosa, después de todo, era demasiada coincidencia, y si me había escuchado entonces tenia que aparentar que no me sentía muy bien.

-ah que bien! – me volvió a contestar indiferente, procurando no preguntar al respecto.

-bueno, yo regreso a la cama, tengo sueño, son casi las 2am

-como quieras…

Una vez mas sus duras palabras, de camino a la habitación comencé a sentirme realmente mal, el dolor que se acumulaba en mi pecho era aun mayor, no podría seguir así mucho tiempo mas, pues si continuaba moriría poco a poco, no tener a Willy lastima mucho mas que una enfermedad provocada por una herida o un virus, esta es causada por el dolor del amor.

Llegue a nuestra habitación y tome el ultimo sorbo de agua y volví a acostarme en la cama, me tape con las sabanas en espera a que Willy regresara, y lo hizo pero casi una hora después, me preguntaba porque tardaba tanto y cuando estaba a punto de pararme a buscarlo, escuche como entro por la puerta dejo su bata sobre la silla al lado de la cama y se acostó en silencio, una vez mas, las palabras parecían haber desaparecido casi por completo de nuestras vidas.

La mañana llego sin ningún cambio, el se levanto, se cambio y fue a su oficina a trabajar, no hubo saludo o una palabra de cortesía.

-que tengas un buen día – le dije antes de que saliera por la puerta casi dando un portazo, su actitud me estaba comenzando a desesperar.

El resto del día lo pase con los niños, jugando en los cuartos llenos de dulce y fue cuando me di cuenta que no solo yo estaba siendo arrastrada por la actitud de Willy, sino también mis hijos y eso era algo que no iba a permitir.

El ultimo cuarto favorito de Galad era el cuarto de colores, donde se hacían los chochitos de todos los colores del arco iris, y lo que le llamaba la atención a Galdy era como se movían los chochitos de colores por medio de tuberías transparentes que iban desde espirales hasta tubos gigantes donde circulaban miles de dulces por segundo, el sonido en ese cuarto siempre era de pelotillas cayendo por conductos.

-Wally… Wally podrías pasarme un dulce lindo? Wally! – le decía Galad a su hermano que estaba a unos cuantos metros cerca de la tubería principal jugando con una mascota de gomita que recién le había entregado Willy – Wally! – le grito su hermana pero el parecía no escucharla.

-Wally te esta hablando Galdy, porque no le haces caso? – el me volteo a ver con sus intensos ojos violetas y salio caminando del cuarto ignorándome – Wallace! Ven acá! – pero el no regreso.

-porque hizo eso Wally mama? – me pregunto ella.

-no lo se dulzura, espera aquí en un momento regreso – le dije a un oompa loompa que cuidaran de Galad y salí en busca de Wallace, lo busque en el cuarto de chocolate, en el cuarto ideal, en el de burbujas y su favorito el de malvaviscos, pero no estaba en ningún lado. Al final decidí ir a su cuarto donde lo encontré recostado en su cama mientras observaba el dulce que jamás perdía su sabor que recientemente Willy había perfeccionado.

-porque te comportaste así en el cuarto de colores? – le pregunte firmemente, el me miro de reojo y se giro sobre su costado dándome la espalada – que es lo que te sucede Wallace? – me acerque a su cama y me senté en la orilla, lo tome por el hombro y lo obligue a que me viera.

-Wallace? Estoy esperando una explicación

-… no se… no quería hacerlo…

-bueno, pero no tenias porque actuar así ok? No esta bien…

-pero mi papa lo hace y no le dices nada – sus palabras me sorprendieron.

-porque dices eso?

-tu le hablas y el no contesta, yo le pregunte porque lo hacia y me dijo que porque no quería hacerlo… - no sabia en que momento Willy había tenido esa conversación con Wallace, pero no tenia derecho a decirle eso.

-pues… tu papa ese día tal vez estaba un poco mal humorado… ya sabes como se pone cuando no le salen sus recetas… tal vez por eso te lo dijo…

-están enojados? – su pregunta me interrumpió y yo no estaba preparada para dar una respuesta.

-enojados? Quienes? – dije tratando de ganar un poco de tiempo.

-mi papa y tu… porque no se hablan ni están juntos como antes? – creo que había subestimado a Wally, ahora me daba cuenta que no era nada absorto a su alrededor.

-No!... claro que no, es solo que tu papa ha preferido estar trabajando solo, eso es todo.

-segura?

-por supuesto!... pero ese no era el motivo de mi visita… Wallace tu comportamiento no fue correcto – el se sentó en la cama y bajo la cabeza – en este momento vamos a regresar y le pedirás una disculpa a tu hermana por tu comportamiento.

-esta bien mama… pero entonces, si yo me disculpo con mi hermana, mi papa tendría que disculparse contigo, porque el hizo lo mismo – yo di un suspiro, lo abrace y le di un beso sobre su suave cabello.

-vamos con tu hermana.

Ambos caminamos de regreso al cuarto de colores, donde estaba Galad, su hermano se disculpo aunque ella no entendió muy bien el motivo, y después los dos se pusieron a jugar y me convencieron de que fuéramos a comer fuera de la fabrica.

Los tres salimos a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida a petición de Wallace, la gente se nos quedaba mirando extraño, sabían que teníamos algo diferente… a parte de un aroma a dulce constante, después de todo no se ven muy seguido dos niños con ojos violetas. No regresamos rápidamente a la fabrica pues Wallace insistió en pasear por el parque.

-mama? – me llamo Wally mientras caminábamos los tres tomados de la mano.

-si?

-en este parque veníamos a remar en bote verdad? – me pregunto el con un gesto de confusion en su rostro.

-así es, pero tu eras muy pequeño, lo recuerdas?

-no muy bien, pero si recuerdo que mi papa remaba… porque ya no hemos venido?

-esa es una buena pregunta… vamos a decirle a tu papa que vengamos todos juntos, esta bien?

-esta bien.

-remar? Que es remar mama? – yo iba a contestar a su pregunta cuando Wally se adelanto.

-Yo te digo, es cuando todos nos subimos en un bote como ese – en ese momento íbamos pasando por el lago y un bote con una pareja a bordo iba remando, de inmediato recordé la vez que regrese de Rusia y Willy y yo venimos a este parque, que fue el mismo donde me propuso matrimonio, cuando regrese a la realidad, Wally ya había terminado su explicación.

-y que tiene de genial remar aquí? Se puede hacer en el rió de chocolate, también tenemos un bote ahí… - le dijo Galad.

-pero en ese lago hay pescados!

-también hay en el lago del cuarto ideal y el agua de ahí es de colores!... la de aquí solo es de un solo color… - dijo ella mientras veía el agua con cierto desagrado.

-pero aquí es diferente!... aquí hay sol!

-también en el cuarto ideal…

-no, pero… mama! Dile que remar aquí es mejor! – me dijo Wally harto de tratar de explicar porque era mejor remar en el lago exterior.

-Wally, ella no estado aquí por lo tanto no sabe a que te refieres – le dije acariciando su cabello

-vamos a venir con mi papa a remar como dijo Wally mama?

-si, solo deja hablo con su papa… - ambos gritaron de felicidad mientras seguíamos caminando, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse seria mejor que regresáramos a la fabrica, yo tenia una conversación pendiente con Willy.

Al caer la noche y después de acostar a Wallace y Galad, fui al cuarto de inventos, era tarde, la mayoría de los oompas loompas se habían ido a descansar ya, por lo que los aparatos de experimentos estaban parados, de cierto modo el cuarto lucia un poco siniestro.

Pase a través del cuarto hasta que llegue a la puerta de su oficina, toque 3 veces hasta que escuche su voz desde el otro lado.

-adelante – gire la perilla y camine hacia el interior, observe que Willy estaba aun trabajando en su escritorio, su saco color ciruela estaba colgado en el perchero detrás de la puerta, el levanto la mirada y me observo unos segundos, dio un suspiro y siguió trabajando como si ignorara el hecho de que yo acaba de entrar.

Tenia que hablar con el pero tenia que buscar la forma de abordarlo.

-ya se han dormido los niños – le dije caminando lentamente hasta quedar frente a el en su escritorio.

-que bien – su voz sonaba distante y sin emociones.

-hoy los niños preguntaron por ti – me senté en una de las sillas que estaban al frente, esperando una respuesta que nunca llego – te extrañan, no quieren que estés siempre aquí encerrado… y no solo ellos yo también te extraño

-tengo trabajo, no tengo opción – dijo una vez mas escribiendo algo, ignorando mi ultima oración.

-Willy tenemos que hablar, hoy Wallace tuvo un mal comportamiento – dije finalmente.

-edúcalo, es tu hijo no?

-nuestro Willy es nuestro hijo, sabes porque se comporto así?

-no…

-y no quieres saberlo?

-supongo que de cualquier forma no me vas a dejar en paz hasta que me lo digas, verdad?

-Si William tienes razón no te voy a dejar en paz hasta que no te diga que el mal comportamiento de nuestro hijo es culpa tuya

-mía? Pero que hice?

-le dijiste que estaba bien no contestarle a la gente.

-Yo no le dije eso! – el objeto dejando de escribir y viéndome.

-claro que no, pero se lo dijiste con otras palabras que es lo mismo.

-esta bien hablare con el… ok? – yo no le conteste nada, solo me recargue en la silla y cruzaba los brazos – se te ofrece algo mas?

-esto no puede continuar así William.

-porque no, tu así lo quisiste

-no tienes derecho a actuar así con los niños, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada.

-tienes mucha razón, no tienen la culpa de nada, la única culpable eres tu – me dijo viéndome a los ojos - ahora si me dejas trabajar, estoy muy ocupado – el volvió a escribir en un cuaderno.

Una vez mas las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos pero resistí y decidí de una vez aclarar todo, de lo contrario la situación terminaría por matarme lenta y dolorosamente.

-no Willy no me voy de aquí hasta que no aclaremos todo…

-y que quieres aclarar, te lo dije muy claro esa noche en el yate "No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver o tan sin quiera a pensar en el" pero hiciste no solo una, sino ambas cosas, así es que ahora no vengas con que quieres aclarar todo ok?

-pero es que ni si siquiera sabes lo que paso el día que EL me busco! – el tono de mi voz se empezó a elevar

-ha-ha! Y créeme que no me interesan los detalles.

-Ese día, le dije que el único hombre que me importaba eras tu y nadie mas, mi familia! Mis hijos y mi esposo! Diablos Willy tan solo lo vi. para poder decirle que el no significa nada! Y que tu eres mi todo! – las lagrimas inundaban por completo mis ojos sin poder controlarme.

-no te creo… - dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente y dejando la manos cubiertas por los guantes de látex encima del escritorio, ahora me daba cuenta que se los ponía como una barrera para no tener contacto directo conmigo – no puedo creerte.

-porque Willy porque no puedes creerme… - le dije en casi susurro

-…….. – el no decía nada salvo ver perdidamente el escritorio

-porque Willy…

-porque has perdido credibilidad Gabrielle, me traicionaste, me engañaste, te acostaste con ese sin siquiera pensar o reflexionar que tenias una familia!

-ya te dije que fue un error! Un terrible error! Daría todo en el mundo por regresar en el tiempo y no hacer nada de lo que paso, Willy perdóname por favor… - me estire un poco y coloque mis manos sobre las de el.

Willy se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente con las manos apoyadas en su cintura por toda la oficina.

-Willy por favor, yo te amo… o es que acaso tu ya no me amas? – al fin hice la pregunta que me había estado carcomiendo todas estas semanas. El paro de caminar y volteo a verme. Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada tan solo nuestras miradas se cruzaron, mis lagrimas caían por mis mejillas sin control.

-de hecho… - comenzó a decir y una vez mas me dio la espalda – no estoy seguro que el amor me dices tener o el amor que yo te jure… haya sido real.

Esas palabras desataron una especie de enojo dentro de mi, esas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría, me puse de pie con indignación y camine hacia el.

-como puedes decir eso… tantos años, tantos obstáculos, tantos sacrificios y me dices que no valen nada? Que todo es una mentira? Que no fue real! – en mi voz sonaba no solo la desilusión sino también enojo – MALDICION WILLIAM! Pase 10 años de mi vida encerrada en una horrible celda! Por ti William! Todo por ti! Y no solo eso, sino que arrastre conmigo a mi mejor amiga que nada tenia que ver! Preferí ser yo quien corriera el peligro a que tu lo hicieras! Esos 10 años solo había un hombre en mi mente, tu Willy! Ni siquiera mi hermana! O mi madre o mi padre! Sino tu! Un hombre que hacia apenas una semana que lo había conocido, mas sin embargo sabia que era el hombre de mi vida! y ahora me dices que no estas seguro que sea amor? Entonces dime que demonios es, porque si no es amor, no se que es lo que sea… - espere sus palabras que nunca llegaron – y están Wallace y Galad, si esos niños no son el símbolo de nuestro amor entonces no se… te haré la pregunta una vez mas Willy. Me amas?

El silencio, una vez mas se hacia presente entre nosotros, Willy se dio la vuelta y observo mi estado con detenimiento cerro los ojos y movió la cabeza negativamente. Verlo hacer eso me rompió el corazón, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-esta bien Willy… esta bien… - limpie mis lagrimas y salí casi corriendo de la oficina para dirigirme a nuestro cuarto, debía salir de ahí, no podía seguir así.

"no me ama no me ama" eran las palabras que resonaban en mi mente mientras tomaba una maleta de nuestro amplio closet y la ponía sobre la cama para meter algunas prendas mías. Mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos. Accidentalmente prendí el sistema de sonido con la ropa que estaba sacando del closet y lanzando sobre la cama.

Una suave melodía comenzó a sonar, no supe exactamente quien cantaba, ni porque estaba en la colección de música de Willy pero no le di importancia y continué guardando mi ropa hasta que la letra de la canción comenzó.

_Dime  
Solo dime que me sigues amando  
Que a pesar del daño que te he causado  
Aún me miras  
Y suspiras por volver junto a mí_

La primera estrofa me paralizo por completo y escuche con atención la canción.

_Solo dime  
Que también te está doliendo el silencio  
Que aún recuerdas el calor de mis besos  
Que aún me quieres  
Y te mueres por tenerme_

_Dime que tan solo son palabras  
Hojas al viento  
Dime que aún me llevas dentro  
Dime que tan solo son palabras  
Porque te siento  
Porque te llevo en mis latidos  
Ven que estoy muriendo sin tu amor_

Al parecer el destino tenia un plan en mi contra, porque al prender accidentalmente el sonido, tenia que escuchar una canción así? Que tan solo contribuía a sentirme mas mal?

_Dime  
Solo dime que ya me has perdonado  
Que a pesar de todo lo que a pasado  
Aún me sueñas  
Y no encuentras paz en tu corazón  
Solo dime  
Que después de todo soy tu delirio  
Que respiras solo si estas conmigo  
Que aún me extrañas  
Y te engañas sin mi abrigo_

No podía soportarlo mas, estire mi mano para apagar el sonido cuando una mano me detuvo.

-que es lo que estas haciendo? – era la voz de Willy a mis espaldas, yo no respondí y trate de apagar la música, pero el no me lo permitió, tomo mi mano entre la suya, note que el guante de látex había desaparecido.

La canción estaba a punto de acabar, yo no quería voltear a ver a Willy porque no pensaba dejar que me siguiera viendo derramar mas lagrimas. Cuando termino la música sentí como me abrazaba por atrás, yo al sentir su calido abrazo solté un sollozo.

-a donde crees que vas? – me dijo al oído, yo cerré los ojos al percibir su aliento – tu familia esta aquí, Wally, Galdy… y yo.

-me dijiste que no me amas… no puedo seguí aquí, me he cansado de darte explicaciones y pedirte perdón…

-perdóname… - me dijo rápidamente interrumpiéndome – eh sido un tonto, un tonto chocolatero.

-yo soy la culpable.

-basta, no te culpes mas… olvidemos todo, tan solo seremos tu y yo otra vez…

Yo me di la vuelta y me encontré con su intensa mirada, el subió sus manos tomando mi rostro y limpio mis lagrimas, yo desaparecí la distancia que quedaba entre nuestros labios y lo bese, un beso suave, saboreando sus dulces labios.

-perdóname… - le volví a repetir en medio del beso, mientras ambos caímos a la cama. Willy se separo de mis labios y comenzó a besar mi cuello

-te amo, te amo – su voz sonaba cortada, su mejilla hizo contacto con la mía y sentí algo húmedo, Willy estaba llorando – perdón, no debí haberte dicho esas horribles cosas – El me abrazo y coloco su rostro entre mi cuello. Donde sollozo un poco mas, yo lo abrace lo mas fuerte que pude, mientras le daba pequeños besos sobre su cabello, disfrutando por fin después de varias semanas su suave y peculiar aroma, chocolate y maní.

-Willy, me conformo con que tu me perdones a mi… - el levanto su cara y me vio con sus intensos ojos violeta. Con mis manos limpie las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-yo te perdone desde esa noche que regresábamos en Starshine… es solo… es solo… que saber que hace un mes lo volviste a ver me volvió loco.

-pero ya te explique que fue lo que paso, tienes que creerme Willy.

-te creo Gabby te creo – el junto de nuevo sus labios con los míos,

Continuamos besándonos con calma, disfrutando del contacto de nuestros labios que habían estado separados por largo tiempo, suavemente tal como había iniciado el se retiro un poco.

-Dios Willy… no sabes cuanto extrañaba tus besos – una vez mas el me volvió a besar esta vez con mayor intensidad, la maleta cayo de la cama tirando todas las cosas que había en su interior y en su lugar quedamos Willy y yo.

Esa noche nuestra entrega fue diferente a todas las anteriores, pues superamos el obstáculo mas grande que había tenido nuestra relación.

-te amo Willy Wonka – le dije mientras estaba acostada en su pecho desnudo y escuchaba los latidos de su corazón.

-te amo Gabby Wonka – me contesto el con su mano recorriendo mi espalda.

El me dio un beso en la frente y ambos nos comenzamos a quedar dormidos, el se quedo dormido primero que yo, lo supe por su respiración pausada y tranquila, me levante un poco para poder observarlo.

Acaricie su rostro y volví a acostarme sobre su pecho mientras lo acariciaba lentamente, no podía creer que por fin todo hubiera terminado, Jack había salido de nuestras vidas y ahora solo quedábamos Willy y yo, es un poco bizarro pero esta vez la villana que hizo sufrir a mi familia, no fue una Carolina Bucket o un Slugworth, sino fui yo… el error que cometí quedaría por siempre grabado en mi, pero al menos ya no seria un obstáculo entre Willy y yo.

FIN

Bien esa es mi historia, corta verdad? Ya saben si quieren dejen sus comentarios


End file.
